The Misfits
by Swirlee
Summary: Six bad teenagers are sent to reform school because of their bad habits. In this school, they learn to deal with those habits and overcome their personal demons. They struggle to be good, but along the way they find each other and create an unbreakable bond. With tears, laughter and anger, these teens learn the power of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter One  
ଶ****  
Case One: Renée**

**The case of Renée Dubois. 1:30 PM.**  
Some girls started staring, and others were gossiping. They obviously did not like the little buttoned nose girl with blonde hair. She looked around with her dark blue eyes, and noticed everyone staring at her. She didn't care though, and she looked down at her notebook.

"Okay, ladies, open your books to page 190 and we'll get started." Renée was just a young girl in an all-girls elementary school, but sometimes she wished there were boys, too. She didn't understand why, but the feeling she got when the male teachers gave their attention to her was incredible. She felt like the only girl, and she wanted that feeling to stay.

Therefore, she did what her feelings wanted her to do. She would go talk with some of the male teachers, and they would flower her with compliments and sometimes pass unnoticeable winks at her. She loved it, but she didn't think it would get her in trouble.

_"Renée Dubois, report to the principal's office. Immediately!"_

…But of course. She looked up from her notebook, and looked at her fellow classmates. Some girls started snickering, while others looked at her with a disgusted face and the occasional whispered word, _slut._

As she got up, she packed her belongings, and walked towards the door. Her teacher wouldn't even look at her, and she was very concerned about what would happen. Nonetheless, she walked with faint bravery. She walked outside of the classroom, and followed the pathway to the principal's office. Once she reached for the door, she opened it, and sat down on the chairs provided there. She looked around, and noticed the empty room. Not a single soul entered this place, since every girl was taught how to be elegant and lady-like. That wasn't the case for Renée, since she often looked like the bad egg of the school.

"You can enter the principal's office, Renée Dubois." The tiny girl looked at the boney secretary, and gave a slight nod. She got up from the chair, and slugged her school bag over her shoulder. She calmly walked into the principal's office, and quietly sat down in the chair that was provided. She looked at the principal—a tall, voluptuous, redheaded woman with brown eyes. She didn't look very happy, and Renée started feeling uneasy.

"Renée Dubois; thirteen years old and already causing trouble," The redhead looked at Renée with such a sickening hate. All the tiny girl could do was sit there and stare, since she wasn't sure why she was in trouble. The redhead continued, "Some of the students have reported that you're 'flirting' with some of the male teachers, is this true?"

"It's not flirting! I'm just being really nice," she said in a voice all too innocent and small. The principal just scoffed, and banged her fist on her table.

"Oh? Then why did one of the male teachers brag about that kiss on the cheek you gave him!?" she yelled. Renée kissed her teeth; she hated tattle-tails or bragging idiots. It didn't matter though, since all she was going to get was detention. Or suspension, at most.

"I didn't mean to," she said, while getting up. "I'll learn my lesson in detention, I swear!" she giggled and slipped her small shoulders into her pack-back. As she was about to leave, the principal grunted.

"No detention will cover this, young lady! I've had enough of this inappropriate behaviour!" she yelled. Renée sighed, and turned towards her, hoping she would just shut up already. "I'm sending you to a boarding school for misfits! Your mother already signed the papers, and even shipped all of your clothing to the school! You'll not make a mockery out of my school from now on!"

"W-what!?" Renée shouted. A boarding school…? No, this was not happening, this couldn't be. Renée ran outside of the principal's room and headed towards the doors that lead to the hallway, but two large looking women stopped her. They roughly grabbed her shoulders, and the principal walked out of her room.

"Take her away," she said, waving her hand as if Renée was nothing but garbage. "Her mother doesn't seem to care for her, so why should we? Just keep her away from my prestigious school."

Renée gapped at this, and struggled to get out of the woman's grip. It was fruitless though, since they were twice her size and strength. She shouted and cried, not wanting to go, while all the other girls stared and gossiped.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!

**To see how Renée looks, go here:  
**www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Misfits-Renee-274785940

The first 5 or 6 chapters will involve how the misfits got into the school, minus Estelle. Her reason remains a history, but I will let you guys believe she went because of her habits.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****ଶ**  
Case Two: Aiden

**The case of Aiden Sung. 1:35 PM.**  
Aiden was a very smart and good student. He never got into trouble, and always made sure his assignments were done on time. It was his second year of high school even though he was fifteen. He had a late birthday, so many people got confused because of it. today, however, he felt like skipping classes.

However, it seemed like that was a bad idea, since he was standing over a half-dead dog. His hands soaked in blood, but he was abnormally calm. He could hear the distant wailing of the police, but he didn't run. He was tired.

The kind of abuse that the dog sustained was nothing compared to the abuse Aiden was getting mentally from his parents. The anger and pressure built up inside him, until he couldn't take it anymore. He unfortunately took it out on an innocent dog, a dog that belonged to a little child. The police became clearer and clearer, with the siren becoming louder and louder. Maybe this was the key to getting away from his parents. He wouldn't mind going to jail if it meant getting away from them.

As the police cars surrounded Aiden, one of them got out, and walked towards the young boy. "Son, do you realize what you just did?" he asked. Aiden remained calm, and didn't reply.

The police sighed, and took out one of his cuffs. Aiden was more than prepared, and lifted his arms so that the police could cuff him. After receiving a weird look from the police officer, Aiden made his way to the car. Once inside, the police officer started driving towards his house. "You know, we got a call from your parents saying you were missing from school. It'll be disappointing to tell them what I just found you doing," he said.

Aiden scoffed, and looked out into the window. He just wanted to have normal parents, or at least ones that didn't put so much pressure on him. They kept yelling and they were never satisfied with Aiden's accomplishments. The car started slowing down, and Aiden didn't notice how close he was from his house. He sighed; he wasn't looking forward to the aftermath. The police stopped the car in front of their parking lot, and got out to let Aiden loose. They started walking to the front door, and the police rang the doorbell. Aiden looked away, not wanting to see the look of disappointment from his parents.

The door turned slowly, and out appeared a thin woman with dark blue hair tied up in a bun. She looked at the police officer, and then at Aiden. She furrowed her eyebrows together, and looked back at the police officer. "You have come home, but you are cuffed, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid your son has been in some sort of trouble," the police replied. The woman gasped lightly, and quickly let the police, along with Aiden, enter the house. She guided them towards the living room, where Aiden's father was sitting. He turned around, and got up quickly to greet the police officer.

"I'm glad you have brought my son home," he said, bowing down. The police officer made Aiden sit down, while he sat down himself after.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about your son," said the police officer. Aiden's mother and father sat down on the couch, and waited for the police officer to continue. "I saw your son standing beside a bloodied dog, with blood over his hands."

His parents noticed the blood on his hands, and Aiden's mother placed a hand over her mouth and could barely believe it. "No doubt your son will be in trouble, but since he's a youth, he'll be guilty with a lesser charge of disorderly conduct. Other police officers have gone and sent the dog to the vet, and no doubt, the family will want compensation or something similar."

Aiden's mother began to weep, and small, hiccups came from her mouth. She knew her son was a bad apple, she knew he wouldn't be successful. His father, on the other hand, wanted to yell, shout—anything to show his idiot son some discipline. It seemed that whatever they instilled in Aiden's head did not work, and he was not pleased.

"Trial could start any day, but the dog was still breathing, and of course whimpering, so we can only hope that it makes out okay—for your son's sake," continued the police. He gave out a huge sigh, and dropped his shoulders. He took out a brochure of a reform school, something that he kept around a lot, since his line of work dealt with delinquent children. "Here, if you really want your son to behave, send him to this reform school for misfits. There's a new owner, but that shouldn't affect the school."

His parents only nodded, and thanked the officer for finding Aiden. He was glad to have helped, but he felt bad for Aiden, since he knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily. When the police officer left the house, his parents looked at him with a disgusted look. "You have shamed us! You incompetent fool!" his father shouted.

"Why would you miss school? It is most important to you," added his mother. "I don't know what to do with you!"

"This is more than school! I cannot call you son if all you'll be doing is being a delinquent and smoking drug and beating people!" his father shouted at the top of his lungs. He tried not to backhand his son, who hadn't flinched or anything, but it came anyways, and a rough patch of red appeared on Aiden's cheek. "Pack your things! I'm sending you to this 'misfits' school!"

Aiden didn't nod or anything, and instead went to his room to silently pack. Although he couldn't really sport it on his face, his chance to be apart from his parents finally came true, and for once he would feel freedom.

* * *

I had to do research on the whole system of beating a dog and stuff. If I'm wrong, could anyone inform me so I have everything accurate? Thanks!

Aiden's problem is a little more serious than the rest of the kids, and I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing about it because it's a lot of psychological problems.

**To see how Aiden looks, go here:**  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/gallery/30499566?offset=24


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****ଶ**  
Case Three: Clara

**The case of Clara Kowalski. 1:45 PM.**  
She is elegant. She is graceful. She has poise, and a great sense of fashion and style.

However, she is a _bitch_.

Clara was among the richest of her school, and she was very materialistic. She had everything from Gucci to Prada, and with the money her parents leave her with, she would order custom-made products. She was known throughout her school as the girl who had 'rocking parties' every other week, but she was also known as a bitch to all the girls in her school. Only the weak would give in and become one of her followers, while the strong would sabotage her clothes or ruin her parties. She has since gained personal body guards to protect her.

Today, however, she was walking around her new high school being as prissy as she can be, she flipped her baby pink hair, and her light blue eyes glared at everyone around her. She wore a custom-made Gucci sweater, and walked around with a Coach purse. Some of the boys made some rather inappropriate compliments, while others would made notions while saying 'I'd tap that into next week' and laugh. Clara disregarded this, and merely scoffed at the immature boys. Only a man would be fit for her.

A week into the school, which started early since it was a very high-class school, and Clara had taken control of it. There were girls who had hated her from the start, only to begin obeying her every command. It was the first few days that she decided to have a party to show that she was rich and semi-famous. It worked, and more than half of the school had fallen for her fake charms.

Where she went though, was the office. She grew used to it in elementary school, and she thought nothing of it now, it was only a shrug of the shoulders for her. As she opened the door, she looked around the area, and noticed teachers and secretaries walking and talking. She cleared her throat, and no one responded. She did it again, only louder, but still no response. She grew annoyed, and sighed.

"Isn't anyone going to attend to me? I mean, hello!" she whined. The teachers and secretaries stopped, and they all looked at her. Silence filled in the room, until the principal walked out of his office. He was a tall, rounded, tanned man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room first, and then at Clara.

"Into my office, Ms. Kowalski."

She scoffed, and strutted her way into his office. Some teachers continued to stare, and others started talking again. When Clara entered the room, she was immediately disgusted at the décor of the office. If she were a principal, she would make her office as gorgeous as she would. She sat down on one of the cheap seats, and tried making herself comfortable, but that was impossible.

"Ms. Kowalski, we've heard some complaints from other female students that you were bullying them," said the principal as he read the reports through a cream folder. Clara scoffed, and looked at her freshly manicured nails.

"Bullying is like, I dunno, hurting people in public?" she asked, not sure what it even meant. "I just told some girls they were ugly on the internet, and that's not what you see boys doing or whatever."

"No, but what you're doing is a _form_ of bullying, and I personally think it's worse than what the boys do," he said as he cleared his throat. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Bruises heal, but words are never forgotten'?"

"No, but it's not true, I mean, like, if someone makes fun of you, you don't _have_ to listen," replied Clara, who crossed her legs.

"But that's what you're doing," he calmly said, looking straight at Clara.

"I'm just simply telling those girls the truth, and if I wanted to make fun of them I could have said like, 'oh you're poor,' but even that would probably be true," she replied, waving her hands out and about to prove her point. The principal sighed exasperatedly, and was having a hard time dealing with the fact that it was a new year and already there seemed to be a problem.

"We have a very strict policy about bullying here, and I'll have no choice but to call your parents," he said as he picked up the phone on his desk. Clara shrugged her shoulders, and leaned back. She knew her parents wouldn't do anything if she got in trouble, and she liked that. They were always working, and the most they would do was just tell her to stay out of trouble.

…then they'd give her money to spend.

"Hello? Mr. Kowalski? Yes, I just—"he stopped midway, and then continued. "No, this is the principal of the school your daughter attends, and we seem to have some problems with your daughter."

As Clara sat there listening to the principal talk to her father, she sighed as she looked around. The room was ugly, and she couldn't stand to be in it for another minute. The principal nodded one final time, and hanged up the phone. He intertwined his fingers together and placed them on the desk as he looked at the young girl. "Your father has…agreed to listen to me, and I have told him that it would benefit all of you if I were to send you to a very well heard reform school. A lot of schools and police officers use this school to send bad children."

"_What?_" she asked, a little baffled about hearing the word 'reform'. Such an ugly word. "You can't send me to an ugly people's school! I mean, they don't let you wear nice clothes and they treat you like poor people!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before bullying," said the principal as he made another phone call.

"Who are you calling now!?" she asked, afraid he was going to call his mother now. When he held the phone close to his ear, he looked back at Clara. "I'm calling your mother, and then I'll get in touch with your maid. She is the one who cooks and cleans for you it seems."

Clara stuttered for a bit, and in the next moment, she screamed aloud. All the teachers in the next room, along with the secretaries stared at the principal's door. Most teachers just scoffed at the exaggeration Clara produced, while others continued with their daily activities.

* * *

I might actually really enjoy writing about Clara. If I had to compare how she lives and acts, it would be similar to Blair Wardolf from Gossip Girl.

She's a classy rich girl, and she's smart. She's brutally honest, and if you piss her off enough she'll go evil bitch on you.

**To see how Clara looks, go here:  
**www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Misfits-Clara-290390519?q=gallery%3Aswirl3y%2F30499566&qo=19


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****ଶ**  
Case Four: Leonardo

**The case of Leonardo Mastrofrancesco: 1:55 PM.**  
Leo was a ladies man. Of course, that was what he thought about himself. He was very egotistical, and self-centered. His greatest hobby was swindling people of their money, and that was what he was doing today. He was at one of those help communities, and thought it would benefit him tricking people about his own_personal_charity.

"Well, you see, there's this new charity called M.E," he said in his most convincing way. He looked at the woman, and gave her a sad look. "If you were to just give me some of your money—even if it's a little bit—I'm sure those kids would be able to buy some clothes, or food."

"Aw, of course," she said, grabbing her wallet from her purse. As she did, a slight smirk crept up on Leo's face. "Here, all I have is fifty dollars, I'm sorry it's not enough."

"No, that's alright," he said, continuing on with his persona, "I'm sure the kids will be able to buy bread with this at most."

The woman felt bad, so she tried to look in her purse again to see if she could more money. As she looked further in, she managed to find twenty-five dollars to give him. The woman patted Leo's head, and said something about him being such a good child, but he ignored it, and continued to smile. She left the vicinity, and when out of sight, Leo stuck up his middle finger at her, "What a stupid whore. Shit, are people really that gullible?"

He walked away from the area, and counted the money that he had gained so far. He didn't bother with school, and often skipped as much as possible to get some money. He was supposed to start his first year of high school, but who needed education when you can make a living off scamming people?

As he walked towards the exit, shouting was heard, and he cocked his head towards the secretary's counter. His eyes widened when he saw the women who he had tricked before, and she was yelling and pointing at him. Leo quickly turned around, and started walking faster and faster towards the entrance. When someone yelled to stop him, he started to sprint towards the door. As soon as he reached it, two security guards came out and stood in front of him.

He stopped and tried to run somewhere else but the guards had grabbed him in time. The secretary along with the woman came up to him, and the woman looked as pissed as she could be. "You're a horrible young man; your mother should be ashamed!"

"Sorry to say, but my ma's a whore down at those strip bars," he smirked as he tried to release himself from the guards. "You know…the ones your husband probably goes to!"

The woman gasped, and nearly fainted at the words Leo was sprouting. The secretary pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number as she looked at Leo. "I'm calling the police. Don't worry ma'am, this boy will get into some sort of trouble."

The guards searched through Leo's pockets, and found the money he received from the woman. They returned it to her, and she simply nodded as she said thank you. "I'm staying until the police officers get here. You're not staying out of my sight!"

"I really don't care," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. He rolled his eyes as the woman huffed and placed her hands on her hips. People started coming out from rooms afterwards, and some started to gossip. One of the guards had handcuffs, and they placed them around Leo's wrists as they sat him down.

"You know, a kid like you should be put in that reform school," said one of the guards. The other guard heard what he said and came into view.

"You mean the ones the police officers and school board uses?" he asked. The other nodded, and soon the two started talking about it. Leo scoffed, and couldn't careless where he went as long as it wasn't jail.

Heck, it'd be better than staying at home.

* * *

Leo is _very_ greedy, as you can tell. He usually goes for more gullible women and men than this lady, but she appeared really gullible to him.

Anyways, you hear from his later on in the story, as well as Aiden. There's two more chapters, but Estelle is an odd one. I guess you'll read very soon about it.

To see how Leo looks, go here:  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Misfits-Leonardo-aka-Leo-278291037?q=gallery%3Aswirl3y%2F30499566&qo=23


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****ଶ**  
Case Five: Jarryd

**The case of Jarryd O'Reilly: 2:00 PM.**

"You're not going to class on the first day of school?" one of his friends asked. Jarryd stuffed his already ripped backpack with clothes and snacks that he had beaten other kids for. He got up, and slammed his locker closed. As he and his friend walked towards the exit, he looked over to him.

"Fuck school," he simply said as he looked around. "I'm gonna go find me a fight. Tell that dumb broad I'm sick or something," he continued, referring to their teacher.

As he ran through the door, his friend sighed and headed to his next class. As Jarryd walked away from his school, he took out the clothes from his bag, and walked behind one of the dumpster belonging to the school. He began to take off his uniform shirt, until he heard some rustling. He looked around, and made sure no one was watching. As he took off his undershirt, small to medium scars appeared on his chest. He had been in plenty of fights, many of which had involved knives. He had gotten himself stabbed many times too, but they weren't fatal, and he was able to go to the local hush clinic to get it checked out.

As he put on his casual shirt, he started taking off his pants, and then girls appeared. He looked over at them, and they were all whispering and probably gossiping about his boxers. Jarryd kissed his teeth, and looked at the girls as he shouted, "Yeah, I know you wanna suck it, but fuck off!"

The girls gave him a dirty look, and they all walked away looking disgusted. Jarryd scoffed, and always had that mentality that girls were only good at being whores. He had his fair share with some of the girls in the older grades at his school through his older friends. His own mother would rather hook up with strangers than be at home with him. He didn't care anymore though, and he did his own thing. As he put on his pants, he threw his backpack over his shoulders, and started making his way down to the alleyway.

It was a great place to find a fight, even in broad daylight. It wasn't that far from his school, which he was quite thankful for. He didn't know why he was such an addict to fighting, maybe it was the adrenaline, or the fact that he could very well die from it. He didn't care though, since it was a fun as hell. He made his way towards the alleyway, and he saw a few of the guys that he saw last time.

"Well shit," one of them said, smirking at Jarryd. "Little leprechaun blessed us with his presence."

Jarryd threw his backpack on the floor, and cracked his knuckles as he started walking towards one of the men. One of them started walking towards Jarryd, and he threw the cigarette that he had in his mouth. "So, where did we finish off?"

"I was about to beat your weak ass," replied Jarryd. The older teen ran up to Jarryd, and landed a blow to his cheek. Jarryd stepped back, and wiped away the drool that formed on his mouth. He attempted to punch him again, but Jarryd ducked. He came back up, and shoved his palm towards the older teen's nose, causing him to have a nosebleed.

"You little fucker!"

The older teen snapped, and rushed towards Jarryd. Using all of his force, he crashed into Jarryd, and pushed him down towards the floor. The impact and weight of the older teen managed to crush a few of Jarryd's ribs, and then he got up halfway to deliver a few punches at him.

"Argh!" Jarryd blocked a few of his attacks by placing his arms out in front of him. He lifted his pelvic upwards, and managed to throw the older teen off him. He got on top of him, and used the bottom part of his palm to cause another nosebleed. He then stretched his arm way back, to heighten the impact of the blow, and charged it straight towards his jaw. The older teen cried out in pain, and all the other guys in the area roared or cheered. It was a rule to not interfere into a fight between two men, but some of the guys were getting rowdy.

One guy couldn't contain it, and jumped on Jarryd's back. Some of the men boo'ed him off, but then another one rushed towards the older teen to finish off what Jarryd started.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jarryd shouted, pissed that they interfered. Before he could do anything, the surrounding men all jumped into the fight. Some of them dealt hefty blows to the others until their knuckles grew white, while others jabbed or kicked the other men. Jarryd threw a punch at one of the guy's ribs, and he kicked another.

He was thrown to the ground, however, when a couple of guys punched and kicked him back. He was bleeding through his mouth, and blood spilled over his eyebrows. He had also gotten himself a nosebleed, but he was still moving. It wasn't until they heard the wailing of a police car that they dispersed. Jarryd was at the bottom of the pit, so he couldn't move all that much.

When the cops started getting closer, more men started running. When they were literally an inch away, all of them had run off, leaving Jarryd behind since he was all the way at the bottom. He quickly got up though, and ran to get his bag. It was a fatal mistake however, as one of the cops had roughly grabbed his arm. Jarryd struggled to get away, but then a few other cops came, and they retained him.

"We are at the location, but we only managed to catch one of them, over," the cop said through his walkie-talkie. The other cop grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and locked Jarryd's wrist together. They pushed him towards their car, and closed the door after he got in.

"Jarryd O'Reilly. Fifteen and entering high school," one of the cops said as he looked through his bag. They were driving to the police station, and the cop that was driving looked through his rear-view mirror.

"You're lucky a couple of girls from your school called," he said as he later concentrated on the road. "They must've been worried about you."

Those girls. The girls that saw him get undressed must have been the ones who called. He hissed under his breath, and knew they were nothing but whores. He whispered it under his breath, and one of the cops heard it. "You should be grateful. You could've died in that fight, and we know all about your previous fights."

"What are we gonna do with you, huh?" said the other cop. Jarryd scoffed and looked out the window. "What about that reform school?"

"Oh yeah…," one of them replied. He took out the brochure from the coffee placer, and handed it to the other cop. "Hey Jarryd, how does reform school sound to you?"

"Fuck off…"

The two cops laughed it off, and knew that Jarryd wouldn't like it. It sounded a bit weird, but they cared a lot more about his well-being than his own mother did. He hated the fact that cops looked out for him, and he hated that they knew so much about him. All three of them sat there in silence as they took Jarryd to the police station. Yeah, he really hated it.

* * *

There are some suggestive stuff in this chapter, and I'm sure you can figure it out. Let me say, Jarryd is the **only one** without it. Why him? Well, he's a serious bad-ass who had no regard to anything. I know it's like that stupid cliche where girls go for the bad boys. This story kind of follows that cliche, though. Huhuhu...

To see how Jarryd looks, go here:  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Misfits-Jarryd-274844104?q=gallery%3Aswirl3y%2F30499566&qo=28


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****ଶ**  
Case Six: Estelle

**The case of Estelle Ortiz: 2:05 PM.**

She sat on her bed and waited a bit. School was going to end soon, and she skipped the whole day. She didn't mean to, she just wanted to see if any of _them_ cared.

Of course, they didn't. Her mother and father hadn't bothered to see if she was still home, and her sister obviously didn't care. She sighed, and intertwined her fingers as she placed them on her lap. She felt her eyes water up, and she quickly wiped any tears that fell from them. She was hoping it would be different now that she was entering high school. It was her first year, and yet, they still didn't care. When her older sister Cece started high school, they filled with joy and asked her questions on how she liked it. They even drove her there and back.

However, not for Estelle. She continued to sit on her bed, and looked down at the floor. She heard the door open, which must have been loud since her bedroom was the attic. She quickly wiped away the tears when she heard someone walk upstairs to her room.

It was her mother who entered the room, and when she saw Estelle sitting on her bed with her uniform she raised her eyebrows. "You in high school already?" she asked, obviously not caring.

"Mamí, I started my first year of high school today, don't you guys remember?" Estelle asked, stunned and shocked. How could they forget that easily? Estelle's mother simply shrugged and looked around the room. Many of the Ortiz's items were placed in the attic along with Estelle's room. She always wanted a proper room, but that seemed unlikely.

"Guess I can't find it," she said as she stopped looking. "I have to pick up Cece from school and we're going to the mall after since Cece wants to buy some shirts. You can cook, right?"

After that, Estelle's mother left the attic, and made her way out to the car. She didn't bother to look at the window, and instead, she plopped herself down on her bed and began to weep. What did she do wrong? All she did was obey everything her parents told her to do. She barely hung out with her friend because they had always asked her to cook or clean the house. Sometimes they'd make her go and buy them pizza, or milk. Either way, her family stole her childhood.

She continued to cry, and the tears fell sideways from her face onto the sheets. She just wanted them to say I love you occasionally, or ask her how her day went. She never asked for money, or clothes or anything expensive. She just wanted to be loved.

However, all that love and attention went to Cece, her older sister. Ever since she came to realize that, she has since hated her sister with a passion. Sometimes Estelle wished she herself were never born, that way she could save herself the neglect her parents obviously gave her.

She stopped crying eventually, and finally got off her bed. When she looked back, even her bed was very poor quality. She sighed, and decided to change into her casual clothes. It was times like these that Estelle liked to use her "five dollar discount". When she finished changing, she took out her school bag, emptied it of its school content, and shoved a bunch of clothes in it. She threw it over her shoulder and walked down the attic and out of her house. She was going to leave the door unlocked, hoping that a thief would steal something from Cece's room. She knew karma was going to bite her back, but she didn't care. She packed her clothes because she was going to sleep over her friend's house. A friend that her family had no clue about.

First, she was going to get herself something to eat. She walked a few steps away from her house, and eventually found a convenience store nearby. She entered the store, and the storeowner greeted her. She smiled and walked around the aisles. When she did, she waited a bit. The store was popular, and it got many customers. While waiting and looking around, three customers came in, one of which knew the storeowner well.

This was her cue, and she headed towards one specific aisle. As she walked towards that aisle, she noticed something on the rack. It was so beautiful, so delicious. She bit her finger, trying to down the urge to steal. This always seemed to happen to her, and she always felt guilty once she was doing the deed. However, it was the only way to get something. It was just too strong for her to resist, though.

Therefore, she stole the juicy strawberry-kiwi bubblegum.

She quickly shoved it in her pocket, and headed towards the entrance. She walked up to the storeowner, and placed her hands on the counter. "How's business?" she asked.

"Good, Estelle, how are you?" the storeowner replied. Estelle gave one her more convincing smiles, trying to hide the pain that she felt every day. "I started my first day of high school today!" she replied.

"How lovely!" the storeowner replied. She knew Estelle ever since she was a child, and since Estelle had been acting the part of an innocent girl, she never thought of her as a stealer. She looked around and grabbed a lollipop, and gave it to Estelle.

"Thank you!" she said. The storeowner nodded, and Estelle left the store. When she left it, she saw a police car stop. It was at the streetlight, which was red. When she tried to see into the car, she noticed a boy in the back seat. When he turned at her direction, her eyes widened a bit.

He glared back at her, and looked away. The car started driving away, and she continued to stare at it. As she continued to stare at it, it eventually led her to stare at something else.

"huh?" she looked over to one of the bulletin boards pinned up near the store, and noticed a brochure. She tilted her head, and walked a little closer towards it. It was pinned up right at the middle of the board, so it stuck out like a sore thumb. She grabbed it and ripped it from the board, and looked it over.

As she finished reading it, she took out the gum that she stole, and back at the brochure. She lowered her eyes, and thought for a moment. In the next minute, she heard a gunshot, and that was her cue to leave. She lived in a dangerous area where gunshots were heard occasionally, so she knew when it was time to go somewhere else. She was going back home to pack her clothes in one of Cece's old luggage. She wasn't going to sleep over her friend's house, but she wasn't going to run away.

No...She was going somewhere else.

* * *

I think Estelle is the only one who wasn't sent to the reform school, and I left a bit of a cliffhanger [even though it's pretty obvious where she's headed] at the end.

It's also pretty obvious who she saw in the police car. If not, you'll find out who it was later on.

Estelle is special, and I like her a lot. I think the story will focus a little more on her and Jarryd. Jarryd because he's the leader, but Estelle because she learns a lot being with the Misfits.

**To see how Estelle looks, go here:  
**www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Misfits-Estelle-278053337


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****ଶ**  
The Misfits

_"I know it may not mean much to my family, and I hate that I think that. You know, sometimes I wish I was born into another family. A family who would care and treat me like a human being."_

A day had only passed, and some of the students sent to the school of Misfits were awaiting a meeting with the man who own the school. They had no chance of escape, since there were plenty of guards surrounding the area, and even if they tried to escape the building, outside was even worse.

Renée sat down on one of the chairs that were placed just outside of the big man's office. She sat beside her luggage, and waited for her mother to come out of the room. Being locked up in a school for a whole year was a death sentence, but being seen with her mother was worse. A drunkard ever since her husband left, Stacy Dubois has been living on the government's money for a while now. With no job and no effort to get one, she lies around drinking her sorrow away. Renée felt embarrassed about her, and she never told anyone about how her mother was. She sighed, but her eyes looked up when she saw her mother walk out the door.

"What happened?" she asked, still sitting down on her chair. Stacy took one look at Renée, and dug around on her purse. She took out a small bottle of whiskey, and gave it to her daughter. "In caaaaase you get the urge," her mother said in a slurred matter, an obvious hint that she had been drinking prior to the meeting.

"I'm not here 'cause I'm a drunkie!" she yelled as she slapped the bottle away. Her mother shrugged her shoulders, and started to unscrew the lid of the bottle to drink from it.

"Whatever. They're making you stay here because you're a baaaad girl," her mother said as she nearly laughed. "I'll be home if you need me."

With that being said, her mother headed towards the door, and Renée stared at her with her mouth gapped open. She yelled and shouted for her mother, but she was already gone. Two rough and heavily built women officers came in and picked up Renée's luggage. When she turned around she sighed, and looked down at the floor. Her mother was so cruel, and all she cared about was drinking! She dropped her shoulders and started walking slowly with the officers while they led her to her room.

The next person who was up was Aiden, and his angry parents behind him. They entered the room, and before them was the man who owned the school. He gave a warm and welcoming smile, but Aiden continued to look ahead with cold eyes. His parents sat down, and his father dragged him to sit in between them. The man cleared his throat, and opened up a file that had basic information on Aiden.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sung," he greeted. "I'm sorry your son had gone through some…mishaps to get here, but you'll be pleased to hear that I've contacted the legal offices, and have made a deal with Aiden's case."

"And what would that be?" his father asked with a serious tone and face.

"Well, if your son completes a year in reform school and completes 100 hours of community services he'll be fine. However, if he doesn't agree with those terms, he's looking at a month or two of juvenile jail," he replied.

"We agree. Our son has made a mistake, and we expect you to fix that while he is here, or you'll hear from our lawyers," his father threatened. He was angry with the boy, and he wasn't pleased at all that his son was acting like a delinquent.

In truth, Aiden was never one to act badly, but his lonesome nature was a cause for concern. He had no friends, and he wasn't social at all, even though he didn't have any reason to be. He was cold to everyone he met, and honestly, he just wanted to be alone.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want friends that would ask to come over. Maybe he was afraid that his parents would belittle him in front of them, but who knows? His parents had finished talking to the owner, and they all left the room. Once they were out, Aiden looked down at the floor, and his mother gave him his luggage. "You better be healed by the time this school program is over!" his father warned.

They left the building, and a guard walked in. He took Aiden's luggage, and ordered him to follow. Aiden sighed, and walked along with the guard, silent as ever.

Clara sat impatiently waiting for her parents. Her maid was with her, and she was carrying all of Clara's luggage and purses. Clara got up from her seat, and started walking around. She stopped and tapped her foot on the ground, and then sighed in annoyance when it was taking forever. "Just where are these people!?"

"Calm down Ms. Clara, they will be here soon," her maid Bogna Nowak, a polish immigrant who had recently gotten her citizenship and had been with the family for years, said. Clara scoffed, and continued to tap her foot on the ground. She had a wallet from coach hanging on her wrist, and she dug into it to get her cell phone. It was the new version of the iPhone, and just last year she had the new version of the Blackberry. She dialed a number, and called her mother. As it rang, the answering machine came up, and Clara groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, I just get text from Mrs. Kowalski," Bogna said in her thick accent. Her phone was very simple yet stylish, and the reason was that Bogna wasn't a cell phone person, so she was still learning. The only thing she got down was to answer calls and check text messages. She handed the phone over to Clara, who roughly grabbed it from her.

"We talked to the owner already, and signed all the papers via electronically," Clara said as she read the text from her father, "Tell the owner if you need anything else."

Clara scoffed when she finished reading the text message, and threw the phone back to Bogna. "They can't even come and see me off? God, are they that busy with work?"

A guard came up to Clara and Bogna, and she grabbed one of her bags. Clara froze when she started grabbing it roughly, and made her stop. "Treat it gently, okay? I have hair products in there that need to last me a year."

As the female guard raised her eyebrow, she shook her head and walked towards the female dorms. Clara sighed, and Bogna followed closely behind. She was Clara's personal babysitter in a way, so she always made sure the young girl was safe.

Next up was Leo, who was already in his room. His mother came only to sign the papers that needed to be signed, and she left in a hurry. Leo at least wanted to hug his mother goodbye, but she gave him such a disgusted look. He didn't understand it much; maybe she wasn't getting enough money? If that was the case, then he promised himself that when he got out he would find more for her.

He took off his shoes, and plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was looking forward to staying at the school, since the room he was in was a hundred times better than his own room. Of course, he slept in the living room while his mother had her own room. It wasn't much of a room, but still. He looked around and noticed two other beds, was someone going to bunk with him? He wasn't so fond on sharing a room with _guys_, but he sure would be excited if they were girls.

He heard the door open, and he looked over. A kid with red hair and lime green eyes walked in. He had a scowl on his face, and he looked like one angry angst kid. Leo sighed, and got up. He didn't smile or do anything to welcome the boy, he just simply watched as the boy made himself comfortable. Or _try_ at least.

"What are you fucking staring at?" the boy said as he looked at Leo.

"Nothing. I'm just pissed that I have to share a room with you," Leo replied. The other boy scoffed, and stuck up his middle finger at Leo. He grunted at the boy and didn't bother to reply. He instead got up from his bed, and slouched over as he stared at the boy again. "My name's Leo."

"Jarryd. Guess we're stuck with each other for a year," he said as he unpacked his clothes. Leo snorted, and scratched his nose. The door opened again, and from the other side appeared a lanky and dark toned guy with dark blue hair and red eyes. Leo raised his eyebrow, and started feeling a little intimidated when he walked in. the guy was mighty tall, and he had this cold look, this _murderous_ look. Leo shivered, but he figured if this guy was a tough mother, he'd be smart to make friends now.

"Hey! Guess we got another bunkmate. Name's Leo," he said as he waved at the guy. He made no response, and only shoved his stuff on top of his bed. Leo cleared his throat, and Jarryd merely growled.

_"Fucking mute."_

**ଶ**

Renée unpacked her clothes, and tried to stay positive. She was still pissed about her mother, and of course, embarrassed. She hated being with her mother more than anything, because she was always drunk and acted like an idiot. She let out a sigh when she noticed she only had two pairs of dresses out, and wasn't making progress at unpacking. The door opened, and she looked up in a bit of surprise. Another girl had entered the room, and that's when Renée noticed the two other beds. The girl that entered had purple hair, and soft green eyes. When she entered she had a calm exterior, and oddly, she was very happy looking.

She looked at Renée, and a big smile plastered on her face. Renée wasn't sure what to do, so she gave an awkward smile back. The girl walked further into the room, with a beat up luggage trailing behind her. She looked around the room, and the smile on her face got bigger and bigger. "I'm Estelle!" she finally said.

"My name's Renée," she replied, still staring at the odd girl. She wasn't sure why she was so happy, but Renée was able to show a smile on her face. With a person as happy as Estelle, she was sure to survive the year with no difficulty.

"Let's be friends!" she shouted enthusiastically. Renée jumped up with her hands in the hair and in the form of a hug. She ran towards Estelle, and wrapped her little and thin arms around her. Estelle laughed lightly, and patted the young girl's head.

"Okay," she replied as she gave another bright smile. She was in a good place, she thought. No one mistreated her so far, and she was able to make a friend. Renée went back to unpacking, while Estelle picked out a bed.

The door opened yet again, and from the other side came a girl who kept on talking, or complaining. When she walked in, she froze, and stared at the two other girls. "Eugh, are you two my…'_roommates_?', or are you maids or something?"

"We're all roommates!" Renée cheered with a big smile. Estelle giggled, and looked back at the girl.

"My name's Estelle and she's Renée," she said as she pointed at the young blonde. The girl rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers as she walked into the room. Her maid walked in as well, with bags of clothes and other crap that the girl would need.

"I'm Clara Kowalski, and you girls better not touch my stuff," she threatened as she pointed towards the bed. "Put the luggage here, Bogna," she told the maid. Bogna followed her orders, and placed all of her bags on the bed. A female guard came in, and ordered Bogna to leave. She bade farewell to Clara, who simply waved her hands.

Renée glanced over at Estelle, who had done the same. They both raised their eyebrows, and Renée shrugged her shoulders. Clara was a bitch, and Renée was already dreading her presence. Estelle was neutral, and only cared about being away from her family.

A new year was starting for these six students, and for some it already seemed like hell. None of them knew what reform school would be like, but whatever happened, it seemed that fate might have brought them together.

Alternatively, it could be a strange and odd coincidence.

* * *

Estelle is special, and I like her a lot. I think the story will focus a little more on her and Jarryd. Jarryd because he's the leader, but Estelle because she learns a lot being with the Misfits.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
****ଶ**  
You're here because you're bad

A day had already passed within the reform school, and most of the new students, if not all, were already dreading it. There was one student who seemed to enjoy being at the school, and that was Estelle.

She walked around the hallways of the school, and smiled to the other students who passed her. During the first night at the school, she wondered if her parents had noticed she was gone, but that changed the next morning. She didn't care if they didn't notice, and she would be happy if she could stay in a place where her parents wouldn't find her. They probably assumed she was sleeping over a friend's house, since she often did that. When she would come home after a week or two of staying at a friend's house, they acted as if she had always been home.

She was especially happy because she had already made a friend named Renée. She was younger, but she was still a friend. Of course, Renée's age made her have different classes than Estelle, so they couldn't always hang out.

Today, Estelle was going to her first class, and Clara shared that class as well. Although they were roommates, Estelle felt intimidated by Clara because she was beautiful and loud. Their first night in the room wasn't a pleasant one as well, and Clara kept complaining how she wanted to go home. They took away her cell phone and anything that would reach the outside world, and she threw a fit.

Nonetheless, Estelle was still happy to know at least _someone_ in her class.

As she entered the class, which was English, she looked around and saw a couple of students both male and female. One of the students was Clara, who was sitting down staring at a compact mirror, and another student that stood out. Estelle looked a little closer, and examined the boy. He had bright orange hair and a scowl on his face. His eyes were a bright shade of green, almost lime, and he sported freckles on his face. Estelle quickly sat down beside Clara, and looked down at her desk. She had seen the boy in the police car while she stole the bubble-gum at the convenience store, but she had no idea that she would see him again.

Jarryd, on the other hand, noticed her looking at him before she sat down, and merely huffed. Leo noticed this as he sat in front of Jarryd, and smirked at the redhead. "Hey Chico, you already got girls ogling you," he said as he teased.

"Man, shut the fuck up," Jarryd hissed back. Leo chuckled while Jarryd glared at him. Clara heard Jarryd swear, and scoffed as she put the compact mirror away. She turned to Estelle, who was doodling in her notebook. She gave out a bored sigh, and crossed her legs as the rest of the students came in.

The teacher came into the room after, and placed her books on her desk. Estelle looked up at the teacher, and noticed her soft exterior. The teacher had long ashy blonde hair, with soft brown eyes. She gave out a genuine smile, and clasped her hands together as she stood in front of the class. She was very curvaceous, and the pencil skirt she had on only amplified that.

"Welcome to English class," she said as she walked to the chalkboard. "My name is Mrs. Heart, and I'll be your teacher for this class."

The class only stared as she wrote her name on the board, but Leo had been staring at something else. When he turned around towards Jarryd, he kept his voice low and out of reach for anybody to hear. "_Va, va-voom! Man, look at those curves!_ **Now that's a real woman!**"

As those last words came out a little louder than expected, the whole class looked towards Leo. Jarryd ducked his head from the prying eyes, and acted as if he didn't know the kid. Leo looked around, and at last, the teacher. She gave him a small smile as she chuckled. "Thank you for the comment Mr. Mastrofrancesco, but let's stay on task."

Clara looked at Leo, and had a look of disgust. She scoffed, and moved her desk a little closer to Estelle so that she could talk to her. "_This kid is too perverted, don't you think?_?"

"_W-well, he is kinda cute_," Estelle said as she looked towards Leo. Although Estelle never really thought about dating, she has had her share of crushes. She was too shy to talk to them or anything, so she would often stare or follow them from a distance. She stopped when her friend told her she was stalking them.

Clara crossed her arms as she stared at Leo, and already dreaded being in English.

"Alright class, let's start off by introducing ourselves," the teacher said. More than half of the class groaned in annoyance, and it was obvious no one wanted to be friends with anyone.

**ଶ**

Renée sighed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hands. She was in class listening to the teacher talk about whatever she was talking about, which was English. She was in a class full of females again, and oddly, the only boy who was supposed to be in the class switched to another class. The teacher went on saying how the material they were covering was very hard, but Renée rolled her eyes at this. She had been study at a prestigious school thanks to the money her mother was able to save, and got good grades.

She still wasn't sure where the money came from, maybe her mother being a stripper_did_ bring in the dough.

As the teacher, who was not male, continued with her lecture, Renée let out an irritated groan. She lowered her head, and hoped that class would end soon.

**- Second ଶ Period -**

It was the second class of the day for most students, but for Aiden, it was lunch. He sat down on one of the single chairs in the cafeteria with the food that they provided there. Sleeping with roommates was bad, but the food rather made up for that. He looked down at the tray, and thought to himself that the steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and corn looked mighty fine. As he poked the steak with his fork, he overheard some people talking. He looked over to find a group of girls giggling as they looked at him. One of them blushed, while the other two playfully hit her as she did. He raised his eyebrow, and could never understand why girls acted so silly when they saw a guy.

He wasn't interested in talking with them either way, since he knew they would probably just giggle and act stupid. He wanted to do something different in the school, and that was to make friends. With his parents no longer there, he was free to be himself without them belittling them. He figured that he should start with his roommates, but they, too, looked rather stupid.

…maybe not the redhead, but the tanned one looked as if he would only be able to talk about stuff that didn't interest Aiden. It didn't help that he liked to fart in his sleep.

As Aiden ate his lunch, he looked around for potential friends. Eventually he would have to go home, and any friends he made he wanted his parents to approve as well. That seemed difficult though, considering he was in a place _full_ of bad people.

Jarryd, Estelle, Leo, Clara and Renée were in their second classes, which weren't really classes. They were seminars based on their strips, and each one had a different strip. Jarryd's was orange, which signified that he had an anger problem, so he went with a group of students who had the same problem. The point of the school for Misfits was to heal or change the bad habits that the students picked up, while also having regular classes so they wouldn't miss a year.

Jarryd couldn't understand how his anger was a problem. Everyone gets angry, he thought, so he really didn't see the problem. The counsellor of the group made everyone introduce themselves, and one by one, each student did. Jarryd sat and listened to each student explain why the specifically entered the school, and some of them Jarryd laughed at.

There was one student who stood out though, and Jarryd didn't know what to think of it.

"I entered the school because I beat up my girlfriend," he said as he clenched his fist. "The bitch said she didn't do anything, but I know she was going around and doing every one of my friends. So I put her in her place."

Jarryd listened and watched as the hate coming from the guy rose. He was two years older than Jarryd, but he looked so much older than that. He watched as the guy explained how his girlfriend _acted_ sweet and innocent, and how she was a whore behind his back. Most of Jarryd agreed with the guy, since he himself experienced how girls were just bitches in heat.

However, the less part of him was confused about it. He had sex with girls, yes, but he never experienced being in a relationship. The guy he listened to sounded like he felt betrayed by the girl he supposedly loved, but if he really loved her, then how could he beat her half to death?

Jarryd shook his head, and didn't want to think about it anymore. He started getting pissed how fast this school was getting to him, and he didn't want to lower his tough exterior. He was tough inside and out, and no sob story was going to change that.

In another room sat Estelle, whose stripe was purple. This group did nothing bad, and they were purple because they wanted to find a place of solace, a place for peace of mind. The people in this group came from horrible living situations; some were abused physically and mentally from their families, while others were practically kept as slaves. None of the students felt safe in their homes, so they were sent to the school to recover from their trauma. Although the school was specifically made for misfits, they couldn't ignore the cries and pleas of children suffering from family abuse.

Everyone was nice, and Estelle liked that. She already explained her situation, and they all had placed good judgement on her for leaving and being the stronger person. She couldn't help but keep a huge smile on her face, because she truly was in a good place. She often thought about what would happen when she would have to go back home, but she pushed that idea as far as she could.

Estelle had almost wanted to cry, just because of how much of a dream her new living arrangements were. Of course, her situation wasn't enough for her to be situated in the school, so she had made a special offer with the owner, or dean of the school. She made sure that was made a secret, or else her dream would turn into a nightmare.

Renée also attended the seminars, and her stripe was yellow. As always, her classes_and_ seminars were filled with young girls and a female teacher. That was mainly because she was in a group full of young precocious girls who did way more than what she could never and ever do.

Right off the bat Renée felt weird being in a group full of girls who had done way more than flirt and wink at older men, since the thought never even crossed her mind. In a sense, she felt disgusted, but if she wasn't so confident in her flirting she would be doing the same thing. All it took was a sweet voice and a wink to win a guy's attention, but these girls wanted more.

One girl had told her story about how she fell in love with a man who was thirty, while she was fifteen. Of course, her parents found out and the man she fell in love with suffered by being sent to jail. She was new to the school, and she was determined to set him free.

Renée thought it was a stupid idea. She loved the attention, but she didn't want to fall in love. What good came out of that? Her father had left her when she was six, and love was supposed to conquer all. She really thought her father loved her and her mother, but when he left, Renée had an empty feeling about that. She sighed as she listened to the rest of the stories, and so far, she didn't like the seminars.

The last person attending the seminar was Leo, who more or less was falling asleep. His stripe was green, and he was sent to a group full of greedy, money hungry and hormonal teenagers.

He didn't care for the seminars, since they were just an excuse for…well, something. He listened to some of the stories, and some were good, while others were questionable. He told them everything he had on him, but he didn't know how good it would do. Being greedy was just part of his nature, and he couldn't change for anyone.

Then there was the other half of stories about guys and what they did with their girlfriends. Leo loved women as much as everyone else did, but he wasn't eager to jump into bed with one. It never struck his mind, and it still didn't. Sure, he was a greedy sonavabitch, but he wanted to get married with kids, and he wanted to spoil his family rotten. In a way, he respected women, so he didn't want to do anything to cause them harm. Scamming them was another thing, though.

He always thought it was a wuss move to think about marriage, so he didn't tell anyone about it. Even then, he was still greedy, so it would be hard to spoil his family. Heck, he'd want the money for himself.

As the stories went on, he drifted off into sleep, hoping he would be done.

**- After ଶ Class -**

After the lessons and lectures and whatever else teachers had to teach, the students were done learning, and were free to do whatever they pleased. Renée, Estelle and Clara stayed in their rooms, while Leo and Jarryd stood just outside of it.

"What are you doing?" Jarryd asked as he crossed his arms. Leo placed a finger in front of his mouth, signalling Jarryd to be quiet. He crouched down, and placed an ear to the door.

"I found out those girls room, and it's this one!" he said as he tried listening to them. Jarryd sighed, and crouched down beside him. He looked around to see if the guards were around, and then looked back at Leo.

"You talking about the pink head and the purple one?" he asked as he continued to look around. Leo nodded, and moved away from the door. "The pink one—she's sizzling!" he said.

Jarryd rolled his eyes, and he looked around once again. He heard footsteps, and started freaking out. He grabbed Leo's collar, and warned him about the footsteps, but Leo didn't budge. He swung his arm towards Jarryd, which made him start to stagger.

As Jarryd lost control, he pulled Leo with him as they fell to the floor. The footsteps got louder, and then suddenly, the door began to open. Estelle popped out of the door, and she was met with a tall, tanned, lanky blue-headed boy. She gave an awkward smile, and then looked down to see the two boys flat on their faces. She gasped as she bent down to help them.

She stuck out a hand towards Jarryd, who only slapped her hand away as he got up himself. Leo was still on the floor, and moved a little closer to see if Clara was in the room. He heard footsteps coming from the room, and he quickly got up.

"What is going on!?" Clara shouted as she walked outside of the room. Renée followed not too long after, and she stared at the three boys. She laughed and cheered as she saw them, since all she had been seeing were girls. Everyone just gave her a weird look.

"_Heeeeeeeey_ baby," Leo said as he wrapped his arm around Clara's shoulders. She gasped as he did, and she took his arms off her as if it were a dirty napkin.

"Do not touch me. You probably have poor people germs, and I don't want to get germs from you people," she said as she crossed her arms. "And what are perverted poor boys doing in the girl's dorm? Do I _have_ to call the guards?"

"Calm down you little bitch," Jarryd interrupted, annoyed with Clara and her pompous self. Clara gasped, and was obviously offended, and when she was about to say something, Aiden stepped in.

"We're about to leave, so don't worry," he said as he looked at the two boys. Jarryd scoffed, and looked at the three girls one last time before heading off.

"Girls are just bitches in heat," he said as he walked off. Clara gasped again, and stomped inside the room as she shouted some unpleasant words. Leo scratched his head, and laughed uncomfortably. He awkwardly stuck out his hand, and Estelle noticed it.

"My name's Leo," he said as he waited for Estelle to shake it. She smiled as she did, and introduced herself before pointing to Renée.

"This is Renée, she's a year younger, but she's sweet and active." Renée gave out a big smile as she waved at the boys, and Leo left soon afterwards smiling. Renée ran inside the room to see if Clara was all right, and only Estelle and Aiden stood.

She stuck out her hand, and introduced herself. She gave Aiden a smile, and he merely stared at her hand. He cautiously moved his hand towards her, and took hers into his. It was weird to touch someone else that wasn't his parents, and he only stared at her hand. It was soft, pale, and it felt a little weird. This was the first time he touched a girl's hand, but he liked how it felt. Sort of.

Estelle chuckled to get his attention, and when she did, he quickly took his hand back. "I'm Aiden," he said as he nodded. He left soon after, and Estelle continued to smile.

When she walked back into the room, she looked at the two girls. She looked back at her hand, and raised an eyebrow. Aiden was weird, but the whole situation was even weirder. As she sighed, she looked at the girls as she spoke. "Who sneaks out to listen behind a door?"

"Perverted, stupid boys," Clara said in a stern voice. Estelle and Renée laughed, and they all sat on their beds as they listened to Clara complain about Jarryd. She vowed to make his life miserable if he continued to be stupid and rude, and Renée fell off her bed laughing.

On the other side of the school, the three boys who spied on the girls stayed quiet for a bit, until Leo spoke. "She's so hot!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jarryd growled. He was annoyed at how Leo kept talking about her. She was annoying and snobby and just a total bitch. How could Leo like such a thing?

"You're just jealous, but that's okay. You can have the blonde," he said as he scratched his chest. Jarryd growled again, and threw one of his belts at Leo. He managed to dodge it, and laughed.

"What? I'm just stating the truth, I mean, Estelle is out of your league," he spoke again. Jarryd raised his eyebrow, and tilted his head in confusion.

"You mean the purple one?" he asked. Leo nodded, and Jarryd scoffed. Although he never said anything, he saw Estelle at a convenience store when he was in the police car. He couldn't quite point it out, but something about her annoyed him greatly.

"Will you guys just go to bed," Aiden said in a low voice. Both Leo and Jarryd looked over to him lying on his bed. It was excessively small for him, since his feet reached past the end of it. Jarryd had a scowl on his face, and took off his shirt before going to sleep. Leo was amazed that Aiden could talk, but it was still hard to acknowledge him when he was still quiet. He shrugged his shoulders as he went to bed as well. As all three of the boys got comfortable, Jarryd looked over to Leo.

"You better not fucking fart up a storm in your sleep."

"Man, _shut up!_"

* * *

So yeah, the first of many encounters between the girls and the boys. So far Clara hates Jarryd's guts, and we know that Leo likes to fart in his sleep.

As for the colours, I'm big on symbolism. Each colour pretty much sums up their personalities.

For example, I chose purple for Estelle because it means relaxation among other things. Purple is a colour people use to relax, and Estelle is a very relaxing and calming girl, so it fits perfectly.

Yellow fits Renee perfectly because she's so happy and full of sunshine. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
****ଶ**  
The bro-force is strong in these two

**- Lunch ଶ Time -**

It was lunchtime for most of the students, and some had already made friends, while others sat alone as they ate. Estelle, Clara and Renée were among the rare ones that had already made friends. They sat together during lunch as they ate the meal provided for them, but all Clara could talk about was how much she hated the school.

"I mean, the décor is all wrong, and the people here are all disgusting and poor," she complained while looking into her compact mirror. "Like, I feel like I'm gonna go poor or ugly soon. It's a fate worse than death if you ask me."

"Oh, but Clara you're really pretty," Estelle complimented. Clara looked at her, and hinted at her genuine smile. Clara looked away, and towards the mirror again. She was praised all throughout her years of living, but none of the compliments sounded as weird or genuine as Estelle's. "But if you don't like poor people, why are you hanging out with us?" she asked as her expression turned solemn.

"Yeah, I don't get that!" Renée added in as she bit off a piece of her potato pie. Clara stopped looking at her compact mirror, and cleared her throat as she looked at the two girls.

"I've declared you sanitized and eligible to talk to me," she said as she looked down at her food. "But you're still poor, and not so ugly. This '_friendship_' can change anytime, so don't push your luck."

"hunh," was all Renée could say as she continued to eat her food. She noticed that Clara hadn't eaten at all, and wanted to ask. However, seeing as she warned them about pushing their luck, she didn't. Renée looked around and noticed all of the boys in the vicinity, and sighed as she looked back at Estelle and Clara. "You guys are so lucky to have boys in your classes."

Estelle and Clara looked at each other before looking at Renée. Clara remembered the situation that happened the other day, and she scoffed as she remembered their class this morning. Leo had apparently switched seats with Jarryd so he could see Clara a little better. When Estelle pointed this fact to her, Clara shivered and decided to move even further away from the pervert's eyes.

"Those two boys are stupid, and the redhead is extremely rude," Clara complained. She did note that the one named Aiden wasn't in her classes, and she wondered what grade he was in. "I will admit that Aiden is a little more refined than those two barbaric losers."

"Oh, that's cause he's a year older than us," Estelle added. Clara and Renée looked at her suspiciously, and wondered how she knew that. Estelle noticed their stares, and quickly looked around to find an excuse. Clara raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "How do you know he's a year older?"

Estelle looked around some more, and sighed as she looked at the two. "W-well, he looks older, right? I mean, he's probably a year or even two older than us. I'm just speaking on guesses."

"Hunh," Renée said again. She was almost done her meal, but she looked around first. She noticed the two boys that she saw yesterday walk by, and she snorted as she nudged Estelle. When she looked towards Renée's pointing, the boys were already standing by their table.

"Hello there ladies," he said as he sat down beside Clara. She rolled her eyes, and got up. She looked over to Estelle and Renée, who only seemed to smile at the pink-headed girl.

"I am going to the washroom and puke out the stench of poor, perverted boys," she said as she walked away. Renée laughed aloud, while Leo sighed. Jarryd sat across from Estelle, and stared at her. There was something about her that really made him on edge, but he didn't know what. It bothered him to no end, but he didn't want to ask Leo or Aiden about it.

"You really like Clara, don't you?" Estelle asked as she placed her elbows on the table. Leo flicked his bangs back, and smirked as he stared back at Estelle.

"I don't know about like, but she's mighty hot," he said as he looked at both Estelle and Renée. "But I respect women, since they're all pretty hot anyways."

"Okay…," Renée gave Leo an odd look, and figured this was the reason why boys weren't interesting. Maybe that was why she liked older boys, because they weren't as immature and they gave more attention. She finished her meal, and started to pack up. "I gotta go to my next class. It sucks my lunch isn't at the same time as yours."

Renée had her lunch a little earlier than the rest of misfits, and so it ended earlier, too. She picked up her bag and started walking to her next class, with only Estelle, Leo and Jarryd still sitting together. It was quiet throughout the lunch hour, and Estelle wanted to roam around the school before lunch ended, so she bade farewell to the boys and left.

"Heh, you managed to scare all of them in less than an hour," Jarryd teased as he lifted his legs on the table. Leo groaned in annoyance, and decided to take a quick nap before heading off into the next class.

**- Seminar ଶ Class -**

Aiden sat quietly in his seminar group, and the counsellor seemed more of a drill sergeant than an actual counsellor, but he didn't care. Aiden was one of the few people that knew what he was having problems with, and that was pressure. Usually it was peer pressure, but his parents have given him so much to carry on his shoulders that he just had to break down.

He didn't know how to fix it though, and hoped that maybe the school would be able to help. It was a nice break though, not having his parents breathe down his neck 24/7 and call him stupid or worthless. He heard some of the stories that the other students said, and none of them had the same problem as Aiden. They were pressured by their _peers_ to do drugs, skip class or do other illegal stuff. He wasn't a bad kid, he just couldn't handle pressure very well.

He had volunteer to tell his reason for entering first, just so to get it over with. It was weird talking in front of a group, and it was weird in general to be talking _at all_.

He was anti-social, yes, but he hoped to change that a bit. He did like being quiet, and he liked being alone, but not always. So far, his conversations with the two idiots living with him weren't that bad, and they were somewhat easy to get along with. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that they liked to roam around the room with boxers a lot, and Aiden was pretty much ordered to be covered head-to-toe everywhere, so it was weird seeing others not do it.

The class almost ended, and Aiden quietly sighed. He slouched down on his chair, and found it hard to sit. Of course, because of his freakishly tall self, sitting always proved difficult.

**- Fourth ଶ Period -**

For most students, the school of misfits was a living hell because they couldn't do all of the illegal stuff they entered the school for. For Estelle, it was a safe haven—a place where she was at peace. She took the art course because she would often find herself doodling whenever she grew sad or angry. She had three sketchbooks back home, full of drawings that she created whenever her family did something hurtful towards her.

During the past days where she was in the class, the teacher explained what they were going to do throughout the course, and Estelle liked it very much. Their current project was to find two things to sketch and then combine them together on a canvas. Estelle had no clue what to sketch, and it was like this when the teacher first announced the project.

She was so used to her anger and sadness being her inspiration for drawing, but now that changed. She sighed, and started doodling instead.

Clara, Leo and Jarryd shared a science together, and when Clara found this out she panicked. She couldn't skip class when she didn't want to go, because the guards prevented her from doing that. She was stuck with two boys she didn't like, and her minions Estelle and Renée weren't around to protect her.

"Well, hello there _mi Bella_," Leo said as he entered and sat beside Clara. She slapped her forehead and groaned in annoyance. Jarryd sat in front of them, and rolled his eyes when Leo started pulling out moves. Jarryd and Leo were good friends by now, and Leo stated it as being the power of 'bro-force'.

"Look, can we just act civil for the sake of class," she said as flicked her hair back. "Or I will move away and tell all of the guards that you are harassing me, and I get what I want."

Leo raised an eyebrow, and found it funny just how hard Clara tried to get away from him. Of course, Leo's good looks and charm would get to her, and he just needed patience. As the teacher walked in, Leo and Clara rubbed elbows, and she started to freak out. "Oh my god, I did not just touch your poor boy elbows."

She rubbed her elbow, and both Jarryd and Leo gave her weird looks. It was obvious to Jarryd, but Leo had to ask because he didn't. "I don't know why you keep callin' us poor if you're poor."

Clara gasped, and slapped Leo across the cheek. The teacher hadn't noticed, since he was still busy setting up, and the sound of the slap wasn't loud compared to the other students making noise. Jarryd did see the slap, and he stood on guard just in case she pulled another stunt.

"I am _not_ poor, okay?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "My family owns food businesses, hotels and clothing stores, and the only reason Paris Hilton is richer than I is because she flashed her hoo-ha to the world in a sex tape, okay? Don't call me poor."

Leo blinked a couple of times before he took in everything that Clara said. He snickered at the Paris Hilton comment, since he saw that clip online, but then he had a rather serious look on his face when it all came together. "So, you're a rich bitch?"

"How rude!" she shouted again. She got up from her seat along with her bag and sat somewhere else far away from the two friends. Jarryd started laughing, and shoved his bag over beside Leo's backpack.

"Smooth move, fucktard," he teased as he took a seat beside Leo. He glared at the redhead, and simply sighed. He really had no clue Clara was rich. Maybe that explained why she was prettier than the rest of the girls. He sometimes hated his oblivious trait, but he really, honestly, had no clue.

"Dude, she's loaded!" he said as an idea popped into his head. "If we became a couple—"

"Which is really fucking unlikely?"

"—shut up, just listen to my brilliant idea," he said as he glared at the redhead again. "Being a couple eventually means breaking up, and then she'll hate my guts and won't buy me crap. I'll just really use my charm and when she'll give in I'll play hard to get! That way, she'll shower me with gifts and stuff while she begs to be my girlfriend."

"You're really greedy, aren't you?" Jarryd asked, not at all surprised about Leo's plan. Leo rubbed his hands together, and started to fake a maniacal laugh. Jarryd simply shook his head, and slapped the back of Leo's head.

"What the—you little shit!" he shouted at Jarryd who was, in fact, shorter than he was. Jarryd only laughed, turned around to face the teacher.

**- After ଶ Class -**

Estelle and Clara finished math together, which was their last class of the day. They shared it with Jarryd, but he didn't at all bother to make friendships with them. He wasn't one to be talking with girls, since he still had that mentality that all women were nothing but whores.

As the two girls walked out of class, they saw Renée waiting for them. The three of them walked towards the lounge, a place that was very interesting. It was located at the centre of the school, but it was outside. There were plenty of trees, and it was very beautiful to be in. there were fountains and benches, and although it was a nice spot, not a lot of students visited the place.

"You guys, I cannot survive science on my own," Clara complained as they entered the lounge. They walked to the nearest benches, and Renée sighed as she slouched on one of them. "I really can't stand those two idiots, dumb and dumber."

"Haha, just like that movie," Renée laughed as she looked over to the two older girls. Estelle chuckled, and started taking out her sketchbook. She still didn't know what to sketch, so she figured she would look at the scenery for inspiration. When she looked around, she noticed someone walking by across the lounge. She squinted and immediately noticed the blue hair and red eyes, along with the lankiness. Estelle had the bad habit of quickly crushing on boys, and that's what was happening with her now. She stared in silence as Aiden walked across the lounge, unaware of the fact that Estelle was watching him. He looked down at the floor as he walked, and dug his hands into his pockets. He reached the other end of the school, with Estelle smiling to herself that she got the chance to see him.

"Are you listening!?" Clara said as she snapped her fingers in front of Estelle's face. She quickly jumped and turned back to the drama queen. She gave a quick smile and nodded, returning to her sketchbook. Renée had noticed the occupied girl when she was staring at Aiden, but said nothing. Love was never her forte, anyways.

Jarryd and Leo walked towards their room, and they saw Aiden walking there too. Leo waved his hands towards him, and Aiden only gave them a simple nod. As they three of them stopped in front of their room, Jarryd opened the door.

"Dude, you're so lucky you only have four classes," Leo said as he jumped on his bed. He took of his shoes and stretched. "Man, I wish I was in grade ten."

"It gets harder," was all Aiden managed to say. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Jarryd had the tendency to take off his shirt every time he was in his room, and Leo noticed every time the scars he had on his chest.

"Dude, just how many fights have you been to get a messed up body like yours?" Leo asked as he started taking off his socks. He threw him over closer to Aiden's side of the room, and he received a glare from the Korean. Leo decided to ignore it.

"I'm actually a tough mother fucker unlike the other losers who say they're badass," Jarryd said as he cracked his knuckles. He was shorter than Leo was, and couldn't reach Aiden's height even if he tried, but it made him quick and nimble. He rather liked being short than one tall giraffe who fumbled wherever he went, but he did pack muscles, so he was heavy for his height. Leo shivered at the thought of being shanked, and he was very glad his pretty face or his body wasn't touched or damaged. He looked over to Aiden, who was already doing his homework, and to Jarryd, who was taking a nap on his bed.

"Aw man, we need to have to some," he said as he got up. "I say we go bug those girls!"

"Fuck no," said Jarryd as continued to lie on his bed with his eyes closed. Leo dropped his shoulders, and sighed as he got on his bed.

"Well, the weekend is coming up soon, I saw we hang out with them," he said again as he stared towards the wall. "There are three of them, and three of us. There's a girl for each of us, but stay the hell away from Clara."

Both Jarryd and Aiden sighed, and didn't even bother replying to Leo. True, the weekend was coming up, but each boy had different things on their mind than to spend it with the girls.

* * *

I really like the bro-force though, and it's strong within Leo and Jarryd. As for Leo and Clara, the hate still be going on yo.

Estelle is also a stalker, but that was kind of expected, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
****ଶ**  
The first weekend in this place we call hell

The weekend had arrived and most of the students were seriously dreading the school. Some attempted to run away, and others attempted to bargain with some of the guards. There were a few that actually enjoyed being at the school, and they even took advantage of the programs the school offered. Since it was the weekend, students were allowed to wear whatever they saw fit. Of course, it had to be appropriate, and weather appropriate. They didn't want to see a girl wearing a mini skirt in September. Or a boy in shorts.

Estelle woke up early Saturday, and headed off into the dean's office. Words were exchanged, some of which Estelle could not tell anyone else. She made sure no one saw her leave the office, because she didn't want to have to explain herself. Sometimes her stealing habits came into place, and she looked down at her pocket and sighed as she took out the pen that she stole. Even if stealing was a means to get the stuff her parents never showered her with, it became such a habit that she sometimes stole for the heck of it.

However, the things she stole were small things like pens and hair clips.

She walked over to the doors heading out into the lounge, but before she could move, a familiar redhead knocked her down. As she hit the floor, she rubbed her head, and looked up. Jarryd had been looking down at her, and when she looked up she met with his lime green eyes. "What, you're just gonna sit there like an idiot?"

"Uh," was all she could say as she continued to look at him. She noticed that he didn't have his hand out to for her, since he was the one who knocked her down. She shook her head, and got up from the floor. She smiled at Jarryd, but he simply had that same scowl on his face.

"Your face pisses me off," he said as flatly as he could. She quickly looked down to get away from his stare, and she felt insecure all of a sudden. She didn't know she was _that_ ugly to begin with, and she kind of wanted to cry. Just not in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said so he wouldn't hear tremble in her voice. Jarryd continued to stare at her, even if she wasn't staring back. He hadn't noticed that he called her ugly, and in all honestly, he didn't mean it. There was just something about her that really irked him, and it wasn't just her face. He turned to the side, and noticed Clara walking by. She strutted towards the two teenagers, and scoffed when she met with his eyes.

"Estelle, let's go, you're contracting this loser's germs," she said as she locked arms with Estelle. She jumped a bit at the sudden action, and she took one last look at Jarryd before she left with Clara.

Leo wasn't far behind, he noticed the stare Estelle and his bro shared, and he decided to confront it. Although Clara didn't know, he was following her close behind; just because he loved the way she walked with the swaying of her hips. Jarryd looked towards him, and he lowered his eyes. "Let me guess, you were bugging that snooty bitch?"

"Well, following her, but it's all the same," he replied as he smirked. He scratched his stomach, and looked at Jarryd. "What about you? I noticed you can't keep your eyes off Estelle."

"The bitch pisses me off, okay?" he retorted, getting defensive. Leo raised one of his eyebrows, and then crossed his arms. He thought of something interesting, and figured that maybe Jarryd would like to be a part of it.

"Let's make a bet," he offered as he stared at the redhead. Jarryd looked over to Leo, and eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of bet?" he asked.

"Well, It's not really a bet, but I wanna get close to Clara," he explained. He instructed Jarryd to follow him, because he was getting bored of standing around. They walked along through the lounge, and Leo began to speak again. "If you can become Estelle's best friend, Clara will see that we're not bad, and Estelle can even vouch for us!"

"Fuck no—"

"I have $790 with me from all of the previous scams I did," Leo said as he stopped Jarryd in his tracks. He had a strict and serious look on his face, and he was serious. "If you can just be friends with Estelle to the point that Clara willingly starts talking to us, then all that money is yours."

Jarryd stopped to think about it. $790 was a lot of money, and he could do a lot with it, but was it really worth it? He really couldn't stand looking at Estelle's face, and something about it just bothered him. His face would heat up whenever he saw it, and he was getting pissed about it. Still, $790 was a lot of money.

"…Fine," he reluctantly said. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but he really wanted the money. "But I get to act the way I am, no faking or anything."

"That's fine, that just means it's gonna be harder for you," he said as raised his hands in defence. They began to walk around again, and Jarryd shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, how the hell did you get that money past the guards?" he asked Leo.

"Eh, shoved it in my pants," he shrugged. "They just thought I had a huge package going on down there."

Jarryd stopped again, and had a look of disgust on his face. "That's fucking nasty! You had better clean that shit when I win it. I don't want your gunky junk on it!"

"Chill bro, I will," he said as he snorted. "And my junk is _not_ gunky. I'm a pretty clean guy, you know."

"Whatever, that's still nasty."

**Clara ଶ Estelle**

"You're so lucky that I came and found you!" Clara bragged as the two girls walked towards the cafeteria. "But, you are a total saviour, too! I mean that stupid kid Leo was stalking me, and if you hadn't been there he would have started talking to me."

"Clara, Leo can't be all that bad," Estelle said in his defence. "What if he really just likes you, I mean you are really pretty."

"That is true," he said as he flipped her hair back. "But he's still gross, and his friend is totally such a douchebag."

"Jarryd?" Estelle asked. Clara scoffed, and crossed her arms. Estelle didn't want to be mean to the boys, but even she knew that Jarryd wasn't exactly the nicest kid on the block. He and Leo were friends with Aiden though, and she really wanted to see him.

"Since we're friends, would you help me out?" she asked Clara, a little frightful of her response to the whole deal. Clara looked towards Estelle, and allowed her to continue. "I really think Aiden is cute, and I really wanna see him again. I know he shares a room with Leo and Jarryd and well…could you maybe, possibly, rather be nice to Jarryd and Leo? At least until I can comfortably talk to Aiden on my own, please?"

Clara stopped in her tracks, and closed her eyes with her arms still crossed. Estelle saw the look on her face, and knew she probably wasn't going to agree. Clara thought about it though, and she was actually thinking about it rather than saying no. In truth, Clara was a sucker for romance, and she watched every tearjerker movie there was, her favourite being titanic. "How about no?" she simply said.

She loved romantic movies and Estelle wasn't bad to be around with, but the thought of talking to Jarryd and Leo sickened her to no end. She didn't feel bad for turning the offer down, even after Estelle sighed sadly. They eventually made their way towards the lounge again, and sitting by herself was Renée.

"Renée, what are you doing here?" Estelle asked as she and Clara sat down on one of the chairs in the lounge. Renée had her textbooks out, and it was noticeable that she was doing her homework. She looked up at the two girls, and gave a big smile.

"I'm doing my homework," she said as she closed her notebook with the pencil still inside it. "I usually do it all on Friday so I have the weekend free, but you guys are so much fun that I forgot."

Renée giggled innocently and Estelle chuckled in return, feeling somewhat better. Clara took a glimpse at the work that Renée was doing, and noticed that some of the work she was doing was pretty advance for someone in grade eight. "Renée, this looks pretty complicated," Clara said as she continued to look at the work.

"That's 'cause I'm in the gifted program," she said as she gave Clara a warm smile. Clara closed her eyes for a moment to think on it, and Estelle looked at the book that her diva friend was looking at. They both gasped, with Clara opening her eyes wide as she and Estelle stared at Renée.

"**You're actually smart!?**" Clara shouted as she looked at Renée. Estelle laughed nervously at her friend's comment, and only stared at Renée. Although it wasn't_that_far from it, the blond didn't look the type.

"I know, I don't look it," she said as she looked at her books. "But I wanna be someone when I grow up, and not like my mom…"

There was a glimpse of a different Renée that Clara and Estelle saw. The young vibrant girl had a scowl on her face as she looked down at the floor. A sudden hate filled her every being at the mention of her mother, and the girls knew off the bat that Renée had some sort of problem with her mother. Of course, most, if not all of the students, had some sort of problem within the family. Renée was just among the many. She shook her head, and looked at the two older girls. She gave then her trademark happy smile, and packed up her stuff. "Well, it's a good thing I work fast, since I just finished the last question. What do you guys say we get something to eat at the lunchroom?"

Estelle agreed and Clara simply nodded. They got off from their little spot, and headed towards the cafeteria.

**Jarryd ଶ Leo ଶ Aiden**

Jarryd and Leo eventually found their way to Aiden, and the three had been hanging around an empty class. Aiden was reading a book he received from one of his classes, but the boys interrupted him with their plan on getting closer to the girls. Aiden couldn't understand why Leo was so obsessed, but it was something important to him. He figured it was a start to making friends, so he agreed reluctantly. "Just how do you intend to talk to them anyways?" he asked the two.

"Broski over here is gonna get closer to Estelle," Leo said as he pointed to Jarryd. As always, Jarryd had a scowl on his face at the mention of Estelle's name, and crossed his arms as he turned away. Leo smirked, and pointed at Aiden as he opened his mouth, "and you'll get closer to the blondie. It's a win-win, and who knows, you might find yourself a girlfriend, Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-anyone."

"…Girlfriend?" Aiden repeated. The thought never even occurred to him. He was so overly worried about pleasing his parents and trying to make friends that a girl in his life was just out of the question. He didn't one anyways, he thought. "Let's just worry about you goal, okay?" he told the green haired boy.

"Alright, we're entering phase one!" Leo shouted enthusiastically. He raised his fist in the air, and stared at the two boys in the room. He ripped out a piece of paper from Aiden's book—also receiving a death glare from said boy, and took one of his pencils. He wrote something on it, and then looked back at the boys. "Let's start tomorrow! Jarryd, work on Estelle. Aiden, work on the blondie. Sooner or later, that hot piece of ass will be mine!"

The plan was set, and Leo hoped all would go well. He had severe noobs on his team, but he had to work with what he had. Of course, he wouldn't have mind working on both Estelle and Renée, but he wanted Clara to see that he had eyes for only one girl. One very _rich_ girl.

* * *

I feel so bad for Estelle! She's so sensitive, and Jarryd's such a bully! D:

Renee is actually a smarty pants, but the poor girl is never recognized for it.

Leo has a mastermind plan!? Estelle would've had one, but Clara completely turned her down. Poor Estelle.

On the flip side, Aiden is starting to get used to his idiot friends, and Jarryd is still mean. (:


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven ଶ My genius plan!**

The weekend was over, and the students resumed their daily schedule. There were still many students who were having a hard time adjusting, but there were also many students who had grown used to the school. It was early in the morning, and the three band of misfit girls were getting ready. Renée simply placed her hair up tied within a purple ribbon, and Estelle did the same with a simple hair band.

Clara was the only one who hogged most of the mirror, and she had good reason. She was putting on her lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner and any and every make-up product there was. She just had to look gorgeous. The other two girls wondered why the guards hadn't taken away material products like straighteners or make-up, but Estelle figured that they didn't want to be _too_ cruel.

"What's that?" the little blonde standing next to Clara said. Clara looked down at the product she was pointing at, and continued to apply mascara to her already long eyelashes.

"That's lip gloss," Clara said as she struggled to talk and put make-up on. Renée continued to stare at it, and raised her eyebrows in confusion. It must be awkward to wear something gooey on your lips, she thought. Of course, Renée never used any kind of make-up on herself—not even lip balm. She walked away from the pink headed diva, and headed towards her bag. Estelle did the same thing, and after a minute of applying mascara to her lashes, Clara looked at the screen and blew it a kiss as she winked, "Gorgeous as ever."

Renée giggled, and tugged on Clara's blouse. "Let's go already! We'll be late for classes."

As Renée tugged Clara's blouses even further, the young diva whelped as she was forced out of her room. Estelle brought her bag along, and chuckled along with Renée. Yellow and purple made great colors, and to the two young girls dragging Clara around, they're friendship was already blooming.

**Jarryd ଶ Leonardo ଶ Aiden**

As the boys started walking along the hallways, Jarryd gave out a big yawn, with Leo following closely behind with lazy eyes. Their plan to talk to the girls was starting off slowly, since none of them attempted to talk to the girls at all yesterday. Jarryd and Leo had been slipping in and out of sleep all day yesterday, and Aiden was busy trying to get a bit of reading.

Needless to say, Leo was determined to start today. Aiden headed towards another direction, and both Leo and Jarryd walked into their class. Estelle and Clara had already been in class sitting and discussing about something, and Leo nudged at Jarryd. The redhead grunted, and slouched his way into the classroom. He wasn't looking forward to the school year from the start, and this just made him feel like raging.

While the boys were trying to do their thing, Aiden continued his walk towards his class. Realizing that he wasn't going to make it to class at his current pace, he walked faster. However, this led to a bump, and the sound of books falling to the ground. He also heard a thump, and when he looked down he noticed a small blond girl rubbing her left shoulder. She looked up with an angry face, and puffed her cheeks.

"Holy geez, you're such a giraffe!" she shouted as she picked up her books. Aiden took a closer look at the girl, and upon inspecting he noticed it was Renée. He never spoke to her, not even when they all met that day. He figured he would have to start somewhere if he wanted to help Leo and his idiotic plan. He bent down and picked up her books with ease, and as she was getting up he handed them to her.

She stopped and looked at him, with the sudden anger leaving her body. She gave him a small smile, and took the books. "Sorry, if I don't make it to class I'm going to be late. Thanks, by the way!"

She waved her hand to him and ran in an unknown direction. Without even realizing it, he looked down at his hand and noticed he still had one of her books. He wasn't one to pry, but the subject of the book was math. It was something he was never really good at, and so he opened it. He was met with a slight headache, since everything in the book brought memories of grade nine. He didn't know Renée, but from her work, she was learning at an advanced level.

He closed the book once he heard the bell ring, and rushed to get to his own class, hoping not to get in trouble.

**First period ଶ English**

"Okay, let's do this," Leo said as he spoke in a hushed voice. Jarryd raised his eyebrow at the green headed kid, and merely groaned in annoyance. He couldn't understand why Aiden agreed to help without any compensation, since this was hell for the redhead. Regardless, he got up along with Leo, and moved closer to Estelle and Clara. He took a glance at the girls, most notably Estelle, and quickly looked away. His face would heat up, and he grew angry about that. It was the many reasons why Estelle's face pissed him off greatly.

"I miss my house," Clara complained from within the boy's earshot. She slouched slightly, and took out her wallet. It wasn't filled with money, since the guards took that away from her and gave it to her parents. It was instead filled with gift cards and discount cards to her favorite stores, and plenty of pictures. One of them was a picture to her house. It was a Mediterranean styled house. It wasn't big enough to call a mansion, but Clara thought it was too big to be called a house. It was covered by trees and flowers, and it definitely gave off that whole Mediterranean feel.

"It's really pretty! It looks like the houses down by Miami!" Estelle exclaimed, looking at the photo in awe. Clara's head shot up, and she quickly looked over to Estelle with glee.

"Ooh, are you talking about the houses on Coral Gables?" she asked. Estelle chuckled, and nodded. Though the area was filled with rich homes, Estelle was modest and would have rather preferred the houses on little Havana.

"I have a cousin who lives in Miami, and he has a really nice house," Estelle said as she twiddled with her fingers. "I'm originally from Miami, actually."

Clara gasped with such excitement, and Leo turned around as he had heard the whole conversation. "You're from Miami?" he asked.

"Ugh, go away! No one was talking to you," Clara said as she placed her hands on her hips. Estelle laughed, and waved it off. She really liked Leo, since he was so laid back. She couldn't understand why Clara wouldn't give him a chance.

"It's fine," Estelle said. She looked over to Leo and Jarryd, who had just recently turned around. He looked angry, and Estelle was brought back to thinking about the day Jarryd practically called her ugly. "Uh, well. My family and I used to live in Little Havana, before moving here. My dad got a promotion and it made us move to Canada. I still can't get used to the cold weathers."

She giggled a bit, and Clara slapped her arm and had her mouth wide open. "Shut-up, you actually lived in Miami? It's like, my _dream_ to live in Coral Gables in those gorgeous houses!"

Estelle rubbed her arm, since the slap was a little hard. She was glad Clara was starting to warm up to her and even allowed Leo and Jarryd to join the conversation. Leo chuckled after Clara's comment, and placed his elbow on the table. He looked over to Jarryd, who said nothing, and jabbed his side. He let out a yelp, and both Clara and Estelle looked at him.

"A-are you okay?" Estelle asked, hoping he wouldn't throw another ugly comment. He just nudged and sort of nodded, which was enough for Estelle to know not to push through. She looked down at the desk, and Jarryd stared at her. He didn't notice it, but his stare was getting the attention of Leo, who could only smirk. He knew there was something about Estelle that made Jarryd weird, but he didn't know what. Clara was also another one to notice, but since she pretty much hated the ginger's guts, she couldn't bother to care. Estelle sighed, and looked at Leo and Clara as she changed the subject back to Miami. "I actually miss my family over there."

"What? You live by yourself or something?" Leo asked. Estelle wished she was living alone, that way she wouldn't have to deal with her family's abuse. She looked down momentarily, and Jarryd managed to catch a glimpse of sadness from the pale girl's face before she looked up. She gave a weak smile, and shook her head.

"I live with my family, but I miss my cousins," she said as she cleared it up. Clara lowered her eyes for a moment, and thought about her own family. She didn't have any siblings and her parents were always busy, so she really didn't have anyone to play with. She often thought about how it would feel to have a sibling, but the thought quickly left when she became a bit sad because of it.

"Alright, class. We'll begin by reading the little passage in those text books I gave you, and then I want you to team up and answer a few questions," Mrs. Heart said. The class groaned, but nonetheless took out their books and began to read the story that Mrs. Heart picked out.

**Leo ଶ Clara ଶ Seminar ଶ Jarryd ଶ Renée**

Leo again sat down and listened to all the pathetic stories his classmates said. One of them talked about how they managed to get really rich, but was busted by the cops and thus sent to the reform school. The guy in charge of the seminar offered a few consoling words, and Leo scoffed. The guy looked at him, and walked over.

"Leo… was it?" the man asked. The green headed boy nodded, and crossed his arms expecting to be yelled at for scoffing. This was not the case, and the man smiled. "Have you ever been caught trying to steal money?"

"…No," was all he could say. The man nodded, and asked him why he scammed people for money in the first place. Leo scoffed again. "Who doesn't love money? You can practically get everything with it."

"What about love? Did it get you a girlfriend? Did random people just start liking you?" he asked. Leo looked away, and sighed. He didn't have friends, and he certainly didn't have a girlfriend. No… he scammed people because if there was one woman in his life he really honored and cared for, it was his mother. Other boys called him a mama's boy for it, but he didn't care. He scammed, and scammed hard for his mother. He didn't know what she did with the money, and he never got a 'thank you' for it, but he knew she was grateful. At least, he hoped.

Clara watched as one of the girls showed the rest of the group her messed up face. Apparently, one of the girls she bullied retaliated, and caused major damage to her face. This girl valued her beauty more than anything, just like Clara, and when it happened she couldn't leave her house. She was too embarrassed, and wanted revenge. She eventually got it, but didn't succeed in disfiguring her enemy's face. Of course, this girl didn't realize the damage she had done just by bullying the girl from years prior, and had felt such regret that she volunteered to go to the reform school.

She told them that the pain of losing her beauty was nothing compared to the pain she instilled to the girl she bullied. She said how the girl developed anxiety problems because of it, and would throw out all of the mirrors because she thought she was ugly beyond repair.

"So she decides to make you ugly? Like, how could you feel bad if she hurt you?" Clara asked. The girl lowered her head, and looked at Clara.

"But if I hadn't bullied her she wouldn't have hurt me," she said. "Sometimes I think I just bullied people because I had a right since I was beautiful, but… it took me getting hurt to realize that we're all equals."

Clara took a deep breath, and crossed her arms. She thought about the girls she bullied, and wondered if they would have done the same thing if had she not gone to reform school.

Jarryd continued to listen to the other stories about anger, and one of them came from a girl. He was surprised to see her, and wondered what she did to get in trouble._Slapped a girl_, he thought. She looked at everyone, and scoffed.

"One time I got so pissed at my boyfriend that I literally beat the crap out of him," she said as she smirked. The counselor asked if she felt good about it, and she scoffed again as she nodded. "We've been dating since grade eight, and I saw him kissing another girl—and this girl was one of those bitches that I hated. I did everything for him from buying his lunch to giving him massages when his back hurt."

Jarryd was surprised again to hear how nice the girl was. She was a year older than he was, and she had a lot of cuts on her arms and face, and didn't even seem all that feminine. She had short hair, and a very masculine demeanor. He was expecting her to cry about how much she missed her boyfriend, but she told them how she grew up learning that crying is for wussies, so she never cried. Jarryd shook his head, and couldn't believe a girl could be so manly and ruthless. He was used to seeing the ones with a lot of make-up and short skirts—Ones that looked like Clara. His face started burning up when he thought about Estelle, and he growled lightly. Although she pissed him off, he had never seen a girl as modest or as covered up as she was. She always smiled and never had a look of disgust or hate, and wasn't even annoying like the blonde that always hung around them.

His face kept boiling up, so he listened to the stories to keep him distracted.

Renée sat down and watched as one of the girls in her seminar broke down. She started talking about how she couldn't live with the one guy that was twice her age, but then started regretting how she gave her virginity to him. She told them that her mother wanted her to wait until she was married and truly happy, but because of the girl's stupid behavior she didn't wait. Renée listened, and felt really bad for the girl. As much flirting as she did, she would be too afraid to do anything sexual. She was only thirteen and she was still young—_too_ young for any of that. She never really thought about _why_ she did what she did, but she knew she always thought about her father. Her mother would always tell her how her father hated her and that he left because she was a good for nothing mistake, and that really made Renée hate her mother.

She wondered if she should share her piece with her fellow stripe mates, but resisted the idea. She was willing to co-operate, but wasn't so sure if she should tell them that much. She clenched her tiny fist when she thought about her mother, and wanted to scream. That woman always caused her pain, and she really hated it. A good-for-nothing drunkard who lounged around singing songs from the 80s, and spent her time wasting the government money she received. The only good thing she did was save up money from being a stripper so that Renée could get an education, but that stopped after a while, and Renée had to steal money and save it in order to stay in school.

**Aiden ଶ Lunch**

A couple of girls kept giggling near Aiden, and these were the same girls who had giggled a week ago. They took glances at him, and he noticed every time they did. He wasn't annoyed or anything, but he found it quite interesting how they seemed to giggle near him. Eventually, one of the girls approached him.

"Hi, do you think I could take a picture with you?" she asked. She was a thin girl with tanned skin and brown hair. Her green eyes glittered with admiration and a hope that Aiden would agree. He stared at her for a moment, and looked at the girls with the camera.

"Why do you need a picture with me?" he asked. The girl blushed, and she looked towards the girls. They did gestures with their hands, and she blushed even more.

"Well, I think you're real cute, and if I'm going to stay here I want a picture with a cute boy," she said. Aiden raised his eyebrow and never even considered the thought of being cute. He agreed nonetheless, since the girl put effort into asking. She squealed, position herself near him, and looped her arm into his. He was a bit surprised by the action, but did nothing to stop it. They both looked at the camera, and she gave a big smile while Aiden maintained his stoic look. The girl's friends took the picture with her camera, and gave a thumb up. The girl sitting next to him giggled and she looked over to him.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. Her friends came over, and they showed her the picture of them. He took a glance at it, and noticed how big her smile was. She gave a soft chuckle, and then looked at her friends. They seemed to take the hint, and left the area. She looked at him, and took a deep breath. "My name's Hailey."

"…I'm Aiden," he replied. She smiled, and told him it was nice to meet him. He nodded, and she asked if they could eat lunch together. He raised his eyebrow, and she told him how she really thought he was cute. He shrugged. "I guess."

She smiled and thanked him again, while she went to find her friends. Aiden sighed, and thought about how unusual that whole situation was.

**Clara ଶ Estelle ଶ Jarryd ଶ Leo ଶ Renée – Lunch**

Clara, Estelle and Renée all sat down in their own little booth at the cafeteria, and the boys—well Leo and Jarryd—joined them. It was surprising of Clara to let them, but she gave up having to hide from Leo. She'd just ignore him, anyways. Renée seemed in a bit of a panic, since she couldn't find her math book.

"Have you guys seen my math book?" she asked as she rummaged through her bag. "I can't find it and I swear I brought it with me. I even went back to our room to see if I left it but it's not there, either!"

"Did you drop it on the floor, maybe?" Estelle asked. Renée puffed her cheeks, and started to get annoyed. Leo watched as she went through her books, taking them all out and making sure if any of them was her math book. He took one of them, and skimmed through the pages. It was her English book, and the stuff on it was way more than he ever learned in his life.

"The hell? Why does this look so complicated?" he asked. She stopped looking through her bag, and looked at Leo as he looked through her book. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, and told him it was grade 9 English. "What… seriously? You're taking grade 9 English?"

"I'm also taking grade 9 math, but I can't find the book!" she shouted. It was obvious her anger was getting the best of her, and she smacked her bag. "If I don't bring it, the teacher's gonna get mad."

"Renée how does this work out for you? Grade 9 math and English…," Estelle asked as she took the book from Leo's hand. "When you start high school, what will you take for English or math?"

"Oh, well… when I start grade 9, I'll be taking grade 10 math and English, and it'll go like that," she replied. She shrugged her shoulders after. "I can probably graduate a year early if I wanted to—maybe take some classes at night if I really wanted to fast-track."

"I still can't believe you're actually smart," Clara said as she brought the spoon full of yogurt to her mouth. Renée giggled, and Estelle shook her head as she smiled. Leo looked at the three of them, and was pretty amazed at how quickly they became friends. Jarryd was eating his lunch in the corner, not even making a noise out his sailor mouth. Leo looked over, and noticed he was taking glances at Estelle, and that his face was red. He wondered why his bro was doing it, but he was stumped.

"I guess I should go," Renée said as she sighed. "I hope I see my math book on the floor, but I doubt it…"

She got up from the booth, and packed her stuff as she waved goodbye. They waved back, and she was out of sight. Leo looked back at Estelle and Clara, who picked at their food. He was pretty curious about why Jarryd was so red, and then a sudden thought popped into his head as he looked at Estelle. He called her name.

"You seem pretty normal," he said. Jarryd took a quick glance at Leo and then at Estelle, who was fixated on Leo as he asked his question. "Ever had a boyfriend?"

Leo received a hard punch from Jarryd, who quickly grabbed his arm as he breathed in air from the pain. "Man—what the fuck!?"

Jarryd didn't say anything, and Estelle was quick on her toes and asked Leo if he was alright. He groaned in pain, and told her he would be fine. Clara smirked as he got attacked, and continued eating her yogurt. Leo asked Estelle to answer the question, and she blushed.

"O-oh, well I've never had a boyfriend," she said. All eyes were on her, and she blushed even deeper. Leo told her she was a very pretty girl, and Clara growled.

"Okay, stop right there," she said as she pointed her finger upwards. "First you go and try to flirt with me and now you're flirting with Estelle!? You're such a pig!"

"No, I don't mean it like that," Leo objected. He raised his hands in defense, and brought them down when Clara calmed down. "It's just you've been a really nice girl and I haven't seen you get mad like everyone else has. I haven't even heard you swear. It's just weird to know that you're not taken."

"Well, I guess I don't know that many boys," she admitted. "I'm always at home cooking or cleaning, or at my friend's house."

Leo listened as she described her reasons, and she was sounding like perfect girlfriend material by the minute. He hoped Clara would be perfect girlfriend material, or at least_nice_, but her personality was pretty much set in stone. The girl in question grew tired of sitting and listening, and got up as she grabbed her stuff.

"I'm leaving as this conversation is getting stupid," she said as she wrapped her purse around her shoulder. She looked at Estelle, who was looking across the room. She eventually looked up at her friend, and got her stuff as she got up as well.

"I should go, too," she said as she also picked up her and Clara's tray. "I need to start working on my art project."

Jarryd looked up at her when she mentioned art, since he himself often doodled in his notebooks. Of course, they were pretty violent drawings, but drawings nonetheless! As the girls left, Leo waved goodbye and then turned his head to the redhead sitting next to him.

"What the hell was that punch for, you psycho fuck!?" Leo shouted as he glared at Jarryd. He shrugged, and didn't provide an answer. Leo growled and rubbed his arm, still angry about being punched. "I'm still after Clara if that's what you think. It's just_someone's_ not helping me get closer to the girls."

"Man… I don't even know if that $790 is worth it," Jarryd mumbled. Leo was doing pretty well getting along with Estelle and Renée, and he was sure that Clara would be on board soon enough. Jarryd was obviously bothered when Leo asked Estelle if she had a boyfriend, but he couldn't understand why. Everything about her pissed him off. If he wanted that money though, he needed to suck it up. "Fuck it, I'll try next time."

"That's my bro!" Leo exclaimed as he patted Jarryd's back. They finished up their lunch and headed out onto the lounge area before heading to their last two classes.

**After ଶ Class**

Renée popped out of her math class a bit irritated, since the teacher made her answer all of the questions out loud for having misplaced her math book. She was calming down, and made her way to wait for Estelle and Clara. Once she made it she bumped into someone, and it so happened to be the same giraffe she bumped into at the start of the day.

"Oh, it's you," she said as she rubbed her head and looked up. She stared as Aiden bent down to pick up their stuff, and then she noticed her math book. She gasped, and quickly grabbed it from his hand. "You had my book!"

Aiden looked at the book, and got up once he had their things in his hands. "You left before I could hand it to you."

"Man… I guess I should've been patient and collected everything," she said as Aiden handed her stuff to her. She checked to make sure she had everything, and when she did, Leo appeared.

"Hey man," Leo said as he waved towards Aiden. He nodded, and Leo looked over to Renée, who was still checking her books. "Hey, did you ever find your book?"

"Yeah, Mr. Giraffe over here had it," she replied. Aiden raised his eyebrow, and Leo laughed out loud. He was even surprised that Aiden had a nickname, and even more surprised to know that Aiden was doing more than lazy ass Jarryd. After thinking about him, Estelle and Clara stepped out of their class, followed by a slouched Jarryd. Estelle ran up to Renée as they gave their greetings and Clara crossed her arms as she did hers. Estelle and Aiden locked eyes for a moment, and she blushed when she looked away.

"God, I hate homework," Clara said as she looked through her purse. All her books and her make-up were cluttered together, and she groaned in annoyance. "Renée, you're going to help me."

Renée raised her eyebrow, but told the diva she was going to the library to do research for her English homework after she dropped her stuff off at their room. Clara groaned again, and Leo offered to help. She cringed at the thought.

"Aw, come on, I know a thing or two about stuff," he said. She wasn't convinced and turned to Estelle, but quickly looked at Jarryd staring at her. He was blushing and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. Was he crushing on her?

"I would help, but I'm gonna work on my drawing in the art room," Estelle said. Renée suggested they go drop off their stuff, and Estelle agreed. Clara groaned again and they made their way to the girl's room. Jarryd was reluctant to go, but Leo dragged him along with Aiden to at least be courteous and drop the girls off. As they made their way towards the room, Clara stopped and looked at the boys.

"You can go, now," she said as she flicked her wrist for them to go away. Jarryd was getting ready to leave, but Leo stopped him as he looked at the girls. He asked Clara if she really didn't need help on her work, but she scoffed and told him no.

"Well, I know that's a lie," he said. Clara scoffed again as she crossed her arms, and Leo placed his hands on his hips. "So, if you don't want me along, then why not Aiden? He's pretty smart, I guess."

Clara's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she didn't spot a smirk or anything mischievous about his offer. She also didn't mind Aiden, since he seemed refined and _normal_enough to be around. She looked at Aiden, who was just standing with his hands in his pocket. She then looked over to Estelle, who gave her a smile and a little nod, encouraging her to take the offer. Leo quickly grabbed Aiden and Jarryd to the side while Clara and Estelle talked about it, and told him of his plan.

"Agree to do it and find out some stuff I can use to woo her," he whispered. Jarryd rolled his eyes, and Leo smirked. "I'll go with Blondie and try to find some stuff on Clara, too."

"So then what the fuck do I do?" Jarryd asked. Leo lowered his eyes and stared at the ginger. He placed a finger on his chin.

"You haven't even talked to _any_ of the girls," he said. "So why don't you read a book on how to talk to a girl?"

Jarryd punched the boy in the arm again, but Leo did his very best not to shout this time, instead only sticking his finger at him. Jarryd smirked, and the girls turned to them as Clara agreed. Leo smiled.

"Great! So while you work with Aiden, I'll be in the library with Renée," he said. Clara crossed her arms as she called him out on scheming something, but he quickly raised his hands in defense. "I actually have to work on English and science."

Renée had no problem with it, and soon enough everyone seemed content. The boys left to their room as they prepared to go back and work with the girls, while the girls did the same.

* * *

Well, it seems Clara is actually letting the boys be around her. But I would too if I was tired or trying to run from Leo, so she might as well ignore him upfront.

And yay for Renée and Aiden bumping into each other. They kind of look like a good couple, but Aiden might be a bit too quiet for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve ଶ It's My Birthday!**

"I'm glad to hear there are no reports of misconduct of any like," Mr. Heart, the owner of the school, said. Estelle sat in the chair in front of his desk, and she looked down to her knees as he wrote something down in a notebook of his. He looked up and at her as he spoke. "You know, Estelle, you can always apply to the other schools who handle this type of problem."

"But they need to evaluate the family, and mine wouldn't even do it," she replied as she gave a long and weary sigh. "I've read their brochures, so I know. I'm just really happy the same thing didn't happen here."

"Normally, we'd ask your parents to sign some papers, but my wife insisted for you to stay," he said. He took out the file on Estelle Ortiz, and took a glance at her parent's info. "They haven't even called after I've sent a voice message."

"And they won't," she said as she looked at him. "As long as it has nothing to do with my sister, they don't care."

Mr. Heart furrowed his eyebrows, and was really frustrated about that fact. He already heard her story about them, but he wanted to get their side so he could put two and two together, but they were already giving him their story with their silence. He sighed, and thanked Estelle on her report. She nodded, got up from her seat, wrapped her side bag around her shoulder, and left the room. When she closed the door, she was met with a pair of lime green eyes, and she knew who it was when he had a scowl on his face.

Jarryd stopped when he got near Estelle, and he merely stood and stared at her while she fixed her kilt. She felt a bit uncomfortable and was afraid to talk to him in case he called her names again. She sighed and tried to think of something to say, but was surprised when he said something first.

"…Got in trouble?" he asked. She tilted her head in confusion, but quickly understood when she looked at the owner's office door. She shook her head and told him Mr. Heart was just filling her in on the status of her family. This made Jarryd raise his eyebrow, and he shifted a bit. "Status of your family?"

"Um, well I'm not really speaking to them," she said. She was getting teary eyed, and it was welling up inside her. Her family always brought this side out of her, but she held it in pretty well in front of others. She excused herself, and started making her way towards her room. Jarryd stood there watching as she left, and then he started heating up. He kissed his teeth and hated how it always happened when it was around her.

**ଶ**

Clara sat down and stared at the mirror for a good while. She was feeling indifferent—not because it was her birthday and she was turning 14—but she knew it was about the day before and how Aiden helped her with her homework. She was still angry about Leo making propositions, and she was more than certain that he just wanted good guy points, but the way she and Aiden interacted was completely different. She was used to having boys fawn over her, but Aiden was so focused on work that he didn't even gawk or stare. She was hoping he would _do_ her homework for her, but that wasn't going to happen. She sighed and thought about it.

_Aiden sat down in one of the booths in the lounge area of the school, and took out his notebook and a pen. Clara did the same and then lumped all of her work on the table, and looked at the bluenette. He picked up one of her books and read through the stuff she had to do, it was math. He flipped the pages, and then gave a slight nod._

_"…I guess we'll work on math since a lot of people find it hard," he said. He wasn't used to talking all that much, but if he wanted to help Leo he had to start somewhere. He still didn't understand why he was helping, but if he wanted to learn how to be talkative he had to do it. He passed the book to Clara, who scoffed._

_"What is this '**we'll**'? Isn't this where you look at me and automatically start doing my homework?" she asked. Aiden raised his eyebrow and definitely took note of her egotistical trait, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to do her homework—he wasn't **that** desperate to help Leo. He got his bag and took out a calculator as he placed it on the table._

_"…This calculator will help you, but you still have to do the work," he said as he slouched over. She took note of his tall stature, and was pretty amazed at how tall he was for someone who was only sixteen. She picked up the calculator and pressed a couple of buttons, and then she groaned in annoyance when the answer she got was nothing even close to the answer at the end of her textbook._

_"This isn't working," she said as she crossed her arms. "Just do it for me. You already passed grade nine, so you know all of this."_

_"You forgot to press the SINE button," he said. She looked down at the calculator, and picked it up as she did the formula again. She got it right this time, and felt her face burning up from the embarrassment she felt. Aiden looked at her and then picked up his notebook and pen and wrote down the formula, and then he presented it to her. "That's how you should write it down."_

_"T-thanks," she said as she copied the formula._

Clara snapped out of it when she was bumped by someone. She turned around and noticed it was Renée, who was fixing her hair. She looked a bit annoyed, but it was because Clara kept hogging the mirror. Clara took the brush on the table and started brushing her hair, and when the two girls were done Estelle came walking in.

"Estelle, did you get in trouble or something?" Renée asked as she tightened her ponytail. Estelle shook her head and told the same lie she did to Jarryd. Clara stopped brushing her hair, and looked over to Renée, who seemed completely normal after having spent the day with Leo in the library.

"Aren't you disgusted or something?" she asked. Renée laughed, and told them that she had a bit of fun hanging around Leo. She doesn't usually get to hang out with boys similar to her age, so it was a refreshing feeling.

"I think we should start hanging out with them more often," Renée said as she fixed herself before getting her bag. "I think they're cool, and Leo's pretty funny when he's not trying to hit on Clara."

"I don't mind, since I want to find out _why_ Aiden didn't tumble over when I flipped my hair," Clara said as she flicked said hair back. "All the boys in my school basically toppled over when I did that or winked."

Estelle was fine with hanging out with those two, and she was fine with Clara obsessing over Aiden, since she lost her crush on him. But Jarryd intimidated her a lot and she was also scared. She sucked it up though, since her friends seemed pretty eager to hang out with them.

"Let's hang out and just celebrate Clara's birthday!" said Estelle. Clara got up and looked over to Estelle, and was surprised she even remembered her birthday. Renée agreed, and she followed her friends out the door, and locked it as they walked to their classes.

**Jarryd ଶ Leo ଶ Aiden**

Leo had asked what Aiden and Clara did the day before, but Aiden only told him how she flicked her hair constantly. He didn't know what she meant by it—or wondered if maybe she needed a haircut—but it sometimes got in the way of him trying to help her, and he wanted to tell her to stop numerous times. He asked Leo what he did with Renée, and the green headed boy shrugged as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I never got any info on Clara," he said. "I actually just spent my time doing work and talking with Renée about a lot of different things."

"Do you like Renée now?" Aiden asked as they came close to the lounge area. Leo raised his eyebrow and wondered about the possibility of that. He didn't know about having girlfriends and he did promise himself he would spoil his future wife and children like crazy, but with his greedy self it seemed impossible. He felt like he had to be a better father than his own, but… he wasn't sure he wanted a wife. The relationship his parents had was enough to make him think about his future love-life.

It was a long time ago but his mother, Maria, and his father, Fernando, were really in love at one point. But the more time Fernando spent with Leo the more jealous Maria grew. She was really in love and wanted to spend all her time with Fernando, but he kept pushing her away to be with his son. Along the way, Fernando was sent to prison for a crime he committed, and Maria had been tasked with taking care of Leo. She was frustrated all her life with him, but in his eyes, Leo thought of her as god and loved her unconditionally. The money he scammed all went to her, who wasted it all on cosmetics or alcohol. Leo shook his head, and brought himself back to the conversation at hand. He smirked and shrugged once again as he spoke. "She's just a cool chick, and really easy to get along with."

Jarryd came running in to catch up with the other guys, and Aiden asked where he had been. Jarryd bent down to catch his breath, and told him he was just walking around. They continued to walk to the lounge area, and sat around until first period started.

**First ଶ Period**

Jarryd, Leo, Estelle and Clara all wrote down notes from Mrs. Heart. Some of the male students only watched as she had her back turned to them and made some suggestive gestures, while some of the female students sat and talked to their other friends. When he finished writing, Leo turned back to Estelle and Clara. The former gave him a smile, while the latter simply acknowledged him.

"What are you doing after school?" Estelle asked Leo. Neither he—nor any of the other boys—were going to do anything, and Estelle gave an even bigger smile. "I was wondering if you, Aiden, and… Jarryd would like to hang out and celebrate Clara's birthday?"

Jarryd turned a bit at the mention of his name, and Estelle noticed. She grew a bit scared, and looked anywhere that wasn't in his direction. Jarryd felt his face turn red again, and furrowed his eyebrows. Leo eventually agreed for the boys, and that they'd have a blast. Clara crossed her arms and only needed to tolerate Leo because she wanted to see what was wrong with Aiden. Estelle looked back at the board, and copied the new words that Mrs. Heart put.

**Second ଶ Period**

Seminars were taking place during the second period for most of the students, and it took place for Jarryd, Estelle, Leo, Clara and Renée. They seemed to be getting better at adjusting to these seminars, well except for the ginger known as Jarryd. He still didn't understand why he was going to them if everyone got angry. It was stupid to him.

Then there was Renée, who completely broke down during her seminar. She didn't know what made her so sensitive that moment, but after hearing stories and stories about how these girls gave everything up to be with the guy they loved, she lost it.

"I didn't love any guy or did anything that extreme," she said. She tried not to cry again, and looked at everyone around the room. "I don't know why I do the things I do, but all I know is that I don't want to be like my mom."

"What is the relationship between you and your mother like?" the counselor asked her. Renée took a deep breath and figured she couldn't back out now. She was holding all of her problems deep within her, so maybe it would be good if _someone_ heard her side.

"I hate my mom," she said, plain and simple. "I hate everything that she is, and everything she became. She told me everyday that my dad hated me, that I was just a mistake and that I'm good for nothing. My mom says the same thing to me, and all she does is drink and listen to music and waste all the money she gets from the government."

Renée was letting the tears fall from her cheeks, and she wiped them away every time they fell. Some of the girls were speechless, and the counselor really felt bad for the young blonde. Renée shook her head and sniffed before speaking. "I think I do the things I do because I just want them to love me… I don't do anything more because I get scared that I'm gonna do something that will make my mom just kick me out."

"Are you scared of having a child and becoming like your mother?" the counselor asked. Renée burst out into tears, and nodded profusely at the question. She didn't know what she would do if she became her mother—calling her daughter worthless, useless and pathetic and overall treating her like crap. The counselor got up from her chair, and told Renée to get up. The young girl listened, and the counselor gave her a hug. "There are a lot of people who go through the same thing as you, but they're not as strong as you. Thank you for telling us."

The girls in the seminar all got up one by one to give Renée a hug, and she hugged them back tightly. She didn't know just how much love she could get just by explaining her situation, but she was really glad. Everyone congratulated her on taking a step forward, and a few others commended her chaste attitude. It felt so reliving to be talking about her problems, and to know that she was getting rewarded for speaking out was an even greater feeling.

Leo, Clara, and Jarryd were still pretty resistant to their respective seminar groups, but they at least listened in to the stories their members gave. Clara was still a bit in shock from the girl who came in yesterday and her disfigured face. Luckily for today, they just celebrated her birthday, and it felt really weird to be surrounded by so many people. Normally it would just be her and Bogna celebrating her birthday with a small cake.

Estelle's seminar class really consisted with giving tips and ideas to girls and boys like her. They gave tips about standing up for themselves or being a more articulate person so they could shed the shy, meek person they were. She really enjoyed it, and learned a lot from it. She wanted to be a stronger person, and she wanted to stand up to her parents and tell them all the wrong they did. Of course, she knew how they were like, and they wouldn't listen. She hated how small her family made her feel, and they were supposed to be her rock.

**Aiden ଶ Lunch**

He didn't really why it came out the way it did, but the girls that were giggling and staring at him from afar were all eating with him. He didn't mind, and they all seemed really occupied with asking him questions. They asked his questions like his favorite things, his most desired things, and things he couldn't live without. It was weird, but he managed to answer a couple of the questions.

"Okay, okay, so… what do you look for in a girl?" One of them asked. He gave them a questioning look and wondered why every girl felt the need to ask that question. The only girls who hadn't asked him that question were Renée, Estelle and Clara, but that was really only because Leo scared them. Well, he scared off Clara mostly, and Aiden wondered about the girl. She was so egotistical he couldn't really believe it, but she was very beautiful. In fact, if Leo wasn't after her he figured she would be his ideal girl. She was very confident and had a very strict attitude, she was very poised, and he could admire the fact that she seemed comfortable in her skin. When the girls brought him back to reality, he told them about the type of girl who would be ideal.

**Clara ଶ Estelle ଶ Jarryd ଶ Leo ଶ Renée – lunch**

Clara picked at her food as Renée happily ate her own plate. Although it was her birthday, Clara was feeling so weird about it. She didn't know if it was an upgrade or downgrade celebrating her birthday with people. Of course, she didn't have that personalized cake they made for her every year, but she had people surrounding her, some of which she didn't really care for. But still people, nonetheless.

"How do you celebrate a birthday in this place?" Renée asked as she ate a piece of her Shepard's pie. Estelle wondered the same thing, and Leo started laughing.

"Well, we could always get a cupcake and ask for a candle," he replied. Renée started laughing with him, and Estelle smiled. Clara crossed her arms, and hoped that the people in charge at least thought of something to do for a student's birthday. Renée looked around and noticed there weren't many students, and wondered what was going on. A random student came passing by, and she quickly stopped her.

"'Scuse me, do you know what's going on? There's practically no one around," she asked. The student stopped and told her that students were applying for teams. Renée raised her eyebrow at this, and questioned her some more. "But, we don't have any schools to face…"

"It's a boy vs. girl event, the board on the wall has all the info," she said as she walked away. Renée's eyes lit up, and she looked over to the others. Estelle smiled and was excited to see what events they had, while Clara wasn't really sure about it all. Leo and Jarryd were down for it, and picked up their bags. Estelle also picked up her bag and Clara followed simply because everyone else was going.

When they reached the board, Renée and Leo were the first ones to look around. There was soccer, tennis, badminton, basketball, and volleyball. There was also chess, but none of the misfits were interested in that. They needed something physical and Renée grabbed the pen attached to the board, and wrote her name down for soccer and volleyball.

"Renée, what if some barbaric boy tramples you while you're playing soccer?" Clara asked as she looked at board. Renée laughed, and told her that soccer was a favorite of hers since she was fast.

"No one can catch up to me," she said as she felt proud of her abilities. "I'm too fast and since I'm small I'm pretty invincible."

"Wow, I can't wait to see you play!" Estelle said. She looked at the sports, and wondered which one to pick. She wasn't exactly strong or athletic enough to play basketball and soccer, and she really didn't like volleyball. She took the pen, and wrote her name down the sport she actually did play and liked.

"Tennis?" Leo asked. She smiled, and told him it was a sport she could play. He smirked, walked up and immediately wrote his name down for soccer, since it was a sport that he was just naturally good at. He gave a wink at Clara, who scoffed at his advance. She walked up and wrote her name down under tennis and below Estelle's name. Leo raised his eyebrow at this. "You play sports?"

"Of course, I was part of a very exclusive club and I learned how to play from the best," she said as she looked at the other sports. "All these others sports are too barbaric, anyways."

"Hey, then you'll be with me!" Estelle chimed. She was enjoying that fact, and hoped she and Clara would be on the same team together while facing the boys. Jarryd was the only one who didn't sign up, since he didn't like any sports besides rugby. He could be as rough while playing that sport, but that wasn't written on the board. Estelle looked around it, and noticed more sports. "Hey, they have football exclusively for the boys."

Jarryd looked up, and indeed was a sign up sheet for a boys vs. boys football team. He walked a bit closer, and Estelle noticed. She grabbed the pen from the board, and handed it out to Jarryd. She was a bit nervous, since he was really scary, but he only stared at the pen. He raised his hand hesitantly, and reached for the pen. His rough, callous hands eventually touched Estelle's soft hand, but the touch made her drop the pen. She gasped, and quickly went to pick it up. This time her hand grabbed the lower end of the pen, and Jarryd grabbed the top half. He wrote his name under the football sign up sheet, and Leo patted his back as he spoke, "Ready to get body checked by tall, sweaty guys?"

"Fuck off," Jarryd muttered. Leo laughed, and looked over to the girls. Renée noticed the time, and she quickly said her goodbyes as she ran towards her next class. Clara and Estelle decided to walk around, and the latter waved goodbye to the boys.

**Clara's ଶ Birthday**

It was already the end of class, and both Estelle and Renée have been scrambling to find a secure and private area. Thankfully, majority of the students were hanging around in empty classes or at the cafeteria and even the gym, so the lounge was pretty much a ghost town. Leo, Jarryd and Aiden asked the ladies at the cafeteria if they had anything for a birthday, and they had leftover cupcakes from lunchtime. The ladies gave them a candle, but weren't really sure about giving them fire, but Aiden assured them they would act responsibly. They ended up giving him a single match, and that was enough for them.

As a bonus, Leo managed to ask Mrs. Heart if she had a camera to take a picture, and she was eager to help. She had an old camera that took the photo instantly, and thought about using it for a long while. Leo didn't really care as long as they had a photo, and she smiled and told him she would meet them at the lounge after she was done doing a bit of work.

Back at the lounge, Clara sat down and watched as the male misfits sat near her. Estelle and Renée brought out the cupcakes, which had assorted colored frosting on top of the chocolate cupcake. Aiden leaned in and placed the candle on the cupcake with pink frosting, and used the match to light it. They all looked at each other, and Clara crossed her arms.

"You guys don't have to sing that stupid song," she said. Estelle and Renée gave a slight smirk at each other, while the others agreed. Instead, they wished her a happy birthday and Clara picked up the cupcake. She looked at it, and it was feeling really weird to be celebrating her birthday. She never had this many people celebrating it, and she looked at everyone. Estelle and Renée smiled at her along with Leo, while Jarryd wasn't scowling, but he wasn't smiling. Then there was Aiden, who seemed to be _trying_ to smile. She found it amusing, and smiled a bit as she sighed. "Thank you, everyone…"

She blew out the candle, and everyone congratulated her and wished her a happy birthday. Renée and Estelle gave her a friendly hug, and Renée laughed. "How does it feel to be 14 years old?"

"14 years old? You're a year younger?" Leo asked as he scratched his head. Clara rolled her eyes, but wasn't entirely annoyed with him. She told him she had a late birthday, and he understood. Mrs. Heart came in after a while with her camera, and Renée jumped up and cheered at the camera.

"Let's get this picture taken!" she exclaimed. Everyone else got up, and Mrs. Heart told them to get close. Clara stood in the middle, while Estelle and Renée were at her sides and locked their arms with hers. She looked at them both, and felt a small blush creep on her face. She never really imagined having friends who were this enthusiastic about her birthday. She wanted to have a party for her birthdays, but every time she backed out and just wanted to spend time with her parents. They were _always_ busy though, but she hoped that maybe one day they would stop doing what they were doing and spend a day with her. She shook her head when Mrs. Heart called her name, and she looked at the voluptuous teacher. She was ready to take the picture, and Clara looked around. The boys were in the background, with Aiden right behind her. She quickly turned around, and nodded at Mrs. Heart. She gave her best smile and posed with Renée and Estelle, and the picture was taken.

It was the first time since Clara smiled genuinely, and when Mrs. Heart aired the photo she looked at it and smiled. Estelle and Renée dragged Clara as they went to see, and Clara was surprised how it looked. She didn't recognize the girl in the photo… she looked really happy. Clara herself was never really happy, but she really liked the photo. Mrs. Heart patted the young girl's pat, and smiled.

"You look really beautiful when you're smiling," she said. "You should smile a lot more. A man won't always care about a girl's appearance. There are some who really love a woman for all that she is, and will even fall for a smile like yours."

Mrs. Heart gave her the photo, and said goodbye to everyone as she left to continue her work. Clara smiled as she looked at the photo again. She turned around and went back to the rest. She looked towards Aiden, who was talking with Leo, and wanted to talk to him about yesterday—but she wanted to do it another day. It was all about her today, and she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Renee broke down in her seminar class, but it's all good!  
She's feeling pretty good having to let loose about her problems, and I think she's doing a good job.

Clara's birthday was a first for her, and she also felt different. She's never seen herself that happy, so that's another first for her. She just needed some good friends, but she still needs her parents to spend time with her every now and then.

I hope you liked this chapter, and I would like to know what you think so far? :3


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen ଶ Update**

It was already half of September, and while some students still struggled to even cope in the school, the misfits adapted quickly, and were getting along with each other quite well. Clara wasn't as disgusted with Leo, but she still gave him the silent treatment whenever he acted stupid. She also never got around to talking or finding out what made Aiden so resistant to her, but she eventually forgot, and got used to his silent ways. She was getting closer to her friends Estelle and Renée, and indeed she smiled a lot more with them. She seemed a bit closer to Estelle because of their age, but she enjoyed Renée's bubbly attitude.

Leo dropped trying to get Clara to like him, since he got bored of it. She was way too much work for him, and he was better off just being friends with everyone. He really enjoyed the fact that they were all talking and just hanging around, and with his bro he was pretty much set. He never gave the money to Jarryd since the ginger did nothing, and he got a small beating because of it. He survived though.

Renée was probably making the most progress within the band of misfits, since she was speaking more in her group about her family. She seemed way happier than when she first arrived, and even managed to get a few boys in her classes. She got real close to both Estelle and Leo, since they were pretty similar to her, and even managed to get a few words out of Aiden and Jarryd, though the latter swore a lot.

Aiden talked a bit more with his friends, but he was still pretty quiet and rarely changed facial expressions. Since he was a higher grade than the rest of them, he spent a lot of his time doing his work or studying, but he would stop if one of them asked to hang out. His relationship with Hailey wasn't really going strong, since she eventually moved to a cuter boy, but he wasn't surprised by it. He enjoyed the talking, but her giggling and twirling her hair got on his nerves a bit. The only girls he was really able to talk to at the moment was Estelle and Clara, but the latter always had snarky comebacks or acted a bit too rude. He enjoyed being with Jarryd, since he seemed less focused on girls unlike Leo, but wasn't anywhere near interested in homework.

Jarryd was probably the only one still pretty much the same. He wasn't making progress in his seminar group, and he still refused to accept that he had an anger issue. He was close with his friends Leo and Aiden, but still had a rather hard time talking with the girls. He swore at Renée one time—when she took one of his potatoes—and she only laughed, which made him swear even more. He had no problem with Clara, but it wasn't enough for him to talk to her. Then there was Estelle, the girl who seemed to occupy his mind almost everyday. Although the two barely talked, she would pass of a smile or lend a pencil when he needed it. He hated borrowing stuff from her, and his face grew hot whenever she smiled. Yet, despite it all, she was the girl he talked with the most, even if they were just a one liner.

Mr. Heart looked over the files of the misfits, and wrote down additional information on them. Estelle was sitting opposite from him, and played with her skirt. She was telling the dean not too long ago about the status of her friends, and how they seemed to change a bit. She was glad they were changing, but a bit sad that maybe they would get released if they were really good students. She sighed, and Mr. Heart thanked her. She got up from her seat and walked out of the office. She looked around, and noticed the students walking by her. She walked over to the lounge area, but stopped when a noticeable bluenette walked up beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked him. He shrugged and told her he was just finishing up his homework. Since it was the weekend the students were scattered all around, and it was getting a bit colder for some. Estelle wondered if they would ever be allowed to go outside.

"Do you want to leave?" Aiden asked. She quickly shook her head, and told him she just wanted to walk in the snow when it came. The only time anyone was allowed to be outside was for gym or football, and Jarryd spent most of his days outside because of it. It made Estelle a bit jealous, just because she would like to see the trees and the scenery, but she was glad that the lounge was practically outside for them. It stood in the middle of the school, and it was actually outside in the open air, which was why trees and flowers could grow. It was a frequent spot for the misfits to hang out. Aiden looked ahead. "Jarryd will be playing soon, won't he?"

"Yeah, sometime in October," she replied. "Do you think we'll be allowed to go outside and watch it?"

"If it's an outside sport, most likely," he replied. Estelle smiled and hoped they would be able to go outside to watch.

**Clara ଶ Leo ଶ Renée**

Renée sat down with Clara and Leo as she helped them with their homework. It wasn't all that hard for them, well for Clara, but Renée felt like helping. Leo was glad for the help from Renée, and he really enjoyed her help since she explained it much simpler than Mrs. Heart. He sometimes got a bit distracted whenever Renée sucked on a lollipop, and Clara would always scold him for it, but for the most part he was doing alright hanging around girls. Although he pretty much gave up on wooing Clara, he would always use pick up lines on her just to piss her off, which he got a good laugh from.

"Finally, we're done," Clara sighed. Renée laughed, while Leo looked down at his book. He was also finished, and didn't even know _when_ he finished. He shrugged his shoulders though, maybe just being with friends made homework bearable. Clara fixed her hair as she looked at Leo and Renée, "So now what?"

"I don't know, it's a pretty boring weekend," Renée said as she leaned her chin on her palm. Silence filled the room for a bit, and each of them thought of something to do. They weren't allowed to go outside and watch Jarryd practice, since it was forbidden, and there didn't seem like a lot of things to do. They stopped thinking when they heard the P.A system turn on, with an irate man talking.

_All students, report to the auditorium, immediately!"_

**ଶ**

Estelle and Aiden met up with Leo, Clara and Renée, and they wondered what was going on. Leo tried looking for Jarryd, but couldn't find his bro anywhere. He wondered if Jarryd finally lost it and set the school on fire or something. They took their seats, and when everyone started shutting up the dean appeared at the stand, not looking too happy.

"We've had reports that some students had vandalized some of the stuff in this school. A couple of desks and boards have been broken and although we know who the culprits are we'd like to remind you that this school is for your benefit," he said. Estelle and the others were a bit shocked someone had actually gone through with trying to destroy the school, but they figured it would be earlier on. The dean sighed. "We will be sizing up security from now on, and I hope you all learn from this. You are all dismissed."

The students all left and some were angry while others wondered who vandalized. When the misfits left the auditorium they wondered who committed the crime, and Leo grew a bit worried when he still couldn't find his bro. Estelle also wondered, and she excused herself when she went running into who knows where. Leo and Aiden looked around to see if they could find him, while Renée asked around. Clara simply stood still and kept an eye out for the kid.

Estelle stopped when she reached the main office and caught her breath for a moment. As Mr. Heart walked in the main office, he noticed Estelle and immediately called her in to his office. She followed him close behind sat down as he closed the door.

"I'm not exactly happy to say this, but since you're friends with him I though I'd tell you that Jarryd was among the students who destroyed a couple of desks," he said as he rubbed his temples. Estelle brought her fingers close to her mouth as she expressed her shock. She knew the kid was angry, but didn't think he would do something like that. Mr. Heart sighed. "I don't want to have to kick him out or anything, so I called you in hoping you can influence him. I know you're a model student here, and I think it would help him. He's too angry."

"But… we don't really talk since he looks angry," she replied. Mr. Heart sighed again and Estelle looked down. She didn't want Jarryd getting kicked out even if she was scared of him at times, but how could she make him less angry? She shook her head and looked at him. "Okay, I'll do it, but… what happens if he doesn't change?"

"Then I'll relocate him to one of our stricter schools," he said. Estelle sighed, and told him she would not fail. He gave her a slight smile, and told her that he was sitting in room C of the main office. She nodded. She got up, walked out of his office, and made her way towards room C. she wasn't really sure what Jarryd was thinking, and she was getting more scared by the minute. She sighed when she stopped in front of the room, and slowly opened the door. When she walked through it, she saw Jarryd slouching over and lightly kicking another chair. He stopped when he turned around and quickly got up to face her with a scowl on his face.

"'The fuck are you doing here?" he asked. She flinched just a bit from those words, but it wasn't enough for him to notice. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"The dean asked me to pick you up, since we have the same friends," she said. She didn't want to piss him off and say '_because we're friends_', and Jarryd brushed his hair back as he turned around. She brought her hands close to her chest, and took a step forward. "Are you okay?—"

"Do I fucking _look_ okay!? I'm fucking tired of this piece of shit place," he shouted. She winced at his swears, and just stood still as he continued. "I need to get out and fight someone, I can't just fucking stay here and _not_ fight. It's what I fucking do!"

"But that's why you're here, right? To stop being angry—"

"Fuck you!" he shouted again. She stopped talking immediately, and just watched as he paced around. How the heck was she going to influence him if she was too scared to get _close_ to him? She took a deep breath, and walked forward towards him. He was blinded with rage to even notice, and when she was close enough she stopped. She puffed her cheeks and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she stretched her arms and her hand wrapped around his upper arm. He flinched, turned around and was about to push her away, but when he came face-to-face with her he stopped. His face softened when he saw the terrified look on her face, but he was still pissed.

"Calm down, please?" the light voice that came from her mouth seemed to relax him a bit, even though he hated that fact. She brought her hand close to her body, closed her eyes and took a giant sigh of relief. He was still pissed, but at least not pissed enough to toss a chair across the room. Estelle couldn't believe how much of an addiction Jarryd had towards fighting. When she opened her eyes she looked at him, who looked back at her. His face grew hot again, especially when she gave him a smile. "I think we should go back to everyone else," she said.

He simply nodded, and followed her towards everyone else. He kept quiet throughout the whole walk, and just stared at Estelle. He could never—and probably will never—understand why she kept appearing on his mind, but it greatly irritated him. He ignored the thought for a moment when he saw everyone waiting by the lounge. Leo smiled and gave a bro fist, while Aiden asked where he was.

"Oh, I found him trying to find us," Estelle said. He looked down towards the girl and she gave him a smile, which made him red all over again. The rest didn't care about the details, just that they were hanging with each other again. Renée scratched her head.

"What a way to shake up the weekend," she said as she looked at the students talking about the vandalism. "We should have someone do something silly every weekend, it would bring some entertainment."

"Those kinds of things are for barbaric fools," Clara said as she flipped her hair back. "So _not_ for me."

The misfits all hung around the lounge for the weekend, since there was really nothing to do.

**The next week**

"Can you stop trying to eat my fucking potatoes!?" Jarryd shouted towards the blonde sitting in front of him. Renée couldn't stop laughing, and it was really getting on the ginger's nerves. Leo merely watched for entertainment while Clara rolled her eyes whenever Jarryd swore.

"Here, you can have mine," Estelle said as she rolled the potatoes from her plate to his. He watched as she did, and didn't so much as say thank you when he started munching on them. Clara noticed and scoffed at his manners, but Estelle didn't mind. Ever since she picked him up from room C she's been feeling a bit more confident with talking to Jarryd, plus she had a mission to influence and make him a bit more social and less angry. Jarryd was commuted to a semester's worth of detention, and he was glad he didn't get anything worse. Not that he would've cared either way, but he couldn't really leave his bro behind and the potatoes in the cafeteria were _amazing_.

Renée stopped laughing but still seemed pretty excited. She was going to be practicing on playing volleyball for the competition that was going to take place sometime in November, or after the football competition. Although Jarryd was in detention he was still able to play football, and his friends were excited to see him play.

"I wonder why Aiden didn't sign up for basketball," Leo said. Clara looked his way and wondered as well, since the boy was definitely tall for it. "I don't think he's playing any sports," Leo continued.

"He's not much of a sports person," Estelle said. Out of all the boys Estelle talked to Aiden the most because of his calm exterior. She had such a short crush on him, but it quickly went away after a few days. She was finding that they didn't have a lot in common, but at the same time they could talk to each other and still be interested in the conversation. He was just _too_ quiet for her, and she really just liked talking to him. She looked down at her empty plate. "He's more of the silent, reader type."

"I remember when you had a crush on the boy," Clara said as she flipped a strand of hair from her face. Jarryd stopped eating and looked at Leo, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. They didn't even know about this crush, and wondered if maybe she still had it. Renée, on the other hand, wasn't really a happy camper.

"Clara! That's not something you say in front of boys!" she scolded. "Geez, even _I_know that."

Clara raised her eyebrows and looked at the boys. She brought her finger to her mouth and her eyes widened a bit. There was a book called 'the girl code' that she had a while ago, and one of those rules said not to say anything to the friends of a crush. Her eyes narrowed though, she wasn't feeling bad, was she? Estelle just chuckled. "I don't like him, though," she said.

Jarryd sighed in relief, but Leo was the only one who noticed. He raised his eyebrow and wondered what his bro was thinking. He placed a finger to his chin and even thought about how odd it was for Estelle and Jarryd to even _be_ on friendly terms. Renée looked down at her watch and sighed as she got up, she had to get ready for her next class, and she waved goodbye to her friends.

**After school ଶ Football Practice**

Jarryd ran around with the ball in his hand, and managed to evade most of the guys. He was knocked off by one of the bigger guys, and he fell over to the floor. He swore and got up, and ran back to the middle of the field. Although he got pushed around a lot, he really loved football. It allowed him to be aggressive without getting into trouble, and he was up against some pretty strong guys. They had two teams with two different coaches, and during the morning Team A would practice, while Jarryd's Team B practiced in the afternoon. After a few more minutes of practicing, the coach called it a day, and Jarryd went back to get changed. As he left the locker room, he met up with Leo, who had a wide smirk on his face.

"The fuck are you smirking about?" Jarryd asked. Leo kept smirking, and they walked all the way back to their room as he did. Aiden was already working on his homework, but stopped when he turned his head towards his roommates. Jarryd nodded while Aiden asked him how he was. "Good, I guess," he replied.

"Well then, now that we're here, time to ask the question I thought up not to long ago," Leo announced. He cleared his throat and looked at Jarryd. "You like Estelle, don't you?"

Jarryd's face immediately grew hot, and it was as red as a tomato. He stuttered a few words, and swore at both Leo and Aiden. The latter didn't know how he was involved, but he found it quite interesting how Jarryd was getting angry. The ginger glared at them. "I can't stand girls, what makes you think I would like one of _them_?"

"What? Estelle isn't like the girls you know," Leo defended.

"No, they're the same," Jarryd fought back. He tried convincing himself that they were, and he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Leo. "She could be exactly like them; she's probably just hiding it pretty fucking well."

Leo and Aiden exchanged looks, and they didn't know if Jarryd was telling the truth. They knew he had a problem with girls, since his own mother went around looking for guys, after guys, after guys. He hated his mother for it and dubbed her a no good whore, and he was sick and tired of seeing so many guys. He reminded them of this, and Leo sighed. "Yeah… Renée has the same problem, except her mom's just a drunken slob," Leo said.

"You know, next semester they're bringing in our parents so we can deal with the issues we have with them," Aiden said. They all had a look of doom on their faces, since not one of them or the girls were looking forward to those days. Jarryd sighed this time.

"Fuck my life," was all he could say. The rest of the boys sighed, and they continued the rest of the day lying around or doing homework.

* * *

Yay for chapter thirteen!  
So, I bumped up the date a bit; now they're in the middle of September. Soon enough they'll be close to Christmas, and I wonder how that will turn out?

Estelle and Jarryd are kind of getting all the love at the moment, but that's my plan, since I am focusing on them for this story. The sequel will deal with the other pairings. ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:  
**Hello, guys!  
I've decided to move on here and post my story called **The Misfits.** It's a pretty serious yet humorous story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story that can deal with a lot of real life situations.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen ଶ Make it with your heart**

"Are you _kidding_ me!?" a familiar little blonde girl said. Renée picked up her broken jewelry box and sighed when the lid completely broke, it was made out of wood, but the middle of the lid was glass with a nice little engraving on it. The screws were way too old and rusty, and she figured it was the cause of the break. Estelle looked away from the mirror and walked up to Renée to inspect the box.

"Maybe you can get it fixed?" she asked. Renée didn't know if they had a place to fix stuff or not, but she really hoped. The jewelry box was a gift her father supposedly left behind, and although her mother told her what her father said about her, the box gave her hope. Hope that maybe her father was different from what her mother perceived him to be.

"If I go to the woodshop class after school and ask the teacher maybe they'll fix it," Renée replied. She sighed again and wrapped the box with its broken contents inside an old sweater. Clara walked out of the bathroom and fixed her hair a bit before they all left for their classes.

**First Period ଶ English**

"So, we doing anything after classes, beautiful?" Leo asked as he turned around to face Clara. She growled and gave him the silent treatment, which made him laugh. He turned to Estelle who was looking out the window, and wondered if maybe she had a crush on Jarryd—seeing as the angry ginger wasn't going to tell him anything. "So, Estelle, who's your crush now?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him. She stared for a few moments but then smiled at him as she placed her elbows on the table. "I don't like anyone at the moment, but it's probably because I don't see a lot of guys in my classes."

Leo pondered for a few moments and then decided to ask a couple of questions. One of them being a bit too personal, but she didn't mind. He placed a finger on his chin and thought some more before speaking. "What kind of guy would you want to marry?"

Estelle looked at the table to think about it, and honestly, she didn't know. She wasn't really thinking of a future where she'd be married, but it sounded nice. She thought about it some more, and eventually looked back at Leo. "I guess someone who's just… glad to be with me. I want someone who's not ashamed or will listen to me when I want someone to talk to."

Clara looked at her friend and raised her eyebrow at this. "No looks? What about wealth? Or stature or anything like that?"

"No, that doesn't really matter to me," Estelle replied. She grew curious all of a sudden, and looked at Clara. "What about you, Clara?"

"Well, I want a man—not a boy—and I want him to be mature, I want him to be good-looking and he needs to be smart and able to get a good job," Clara said. Leo and Jarryd gave each other a look of doubt, but they didn't say anything about it. Estelle just chuckled at her friend's ideal husband.

"What do you think kind of guy Renée would want to marry?" Leo asked. He was curious about her the most for some reason and both Clara and Estelle thought about it. She wasn't really much of a talker when it came to boys, so they didn't really know.

"Hmm, well based on how she is, I can picture her with a boy who's probably as energetic as her," Clara said. She continued to think for a moment and thought about how Renée acted and what skills and abilities she had. "She's a very casual girl, so maybe a boy who doesn't take things seriously."

"She's really smart, so maybe a guy who's smart, too?" Estelle asked. Clara nodded, and wondered if there was anything else. Estelle also thought of anything else, but couldn't really. "I think that's all, since she doesn't really talk about guys."

Clara looked at Leo and Jarryd, and then rolled her eyes. "I guess we should be asking the same thing to you two, losers."

Jarryd wanted to swear at the girl, but controlled himself when Leo started speaking. "Well, when I marry I wanna spoil her rotten. I want a beautiful wife and I want her to stay at home and just cook and clean."

"Well, that's very degrading," Clara retorted. Leo shook his head though, and explained how he wanted her to be safe at home and that he always wanted to see a face when he came home from work—not to an empty house. Estelle thought it was sweet, and everyone looked towards Jarryd. He didn't even like girls, how was he going to marry one? He told them he didn't want to marry and Clara smirked. "Well, that's good. At least you won't spawn and create more barbaric creatures."

"Fuck off," Jarryd retorted. Mrs. Heart turned around and the kids all returned to their post. She eyed the room but shrugged her shoulders when no one stood out. She turned around and continued to write on the board.

**Seminar ଶ Period**

It was another day and another class of seminar for most of the misfits. Renée was happily sharing her stories with her classmates, and she felt really good about it. None of the other misfits, save for Estelle, weren't really opening up. The only time they did was because they had to introduce themselves, but they didn't speak a word about them or their family.

Leo kept listening about the stories his fellow strip mates went through, especially the one where one of them went to juvenile jail for fraud. He was a bit shocked, mainly because he didn't actually think teens would be able to go to jail. He thought to himself if doing his schemes was really worth it, but he really wanted him and his mother to live a nice life since his father was out of the picture. He sighed and the counselor noticed. "Anything wrong, Leo?"

Leo looked up and looked at everyone else; did he really want to tell them how he was feeling? Maybe it would help him think a bit better, but he wasn't so sure about talking about his family in front of strangers, and he was always taught that whatever happens in the family stays in the family. He looked away. "Nah, I'm good," he said.

**Third ଶ Period**

Aiden was in his own seminar group, and like the rest, continued to listen to the others stories. He got a pretty good sense of why he acted out, and it was really only because he held in so much that he needed someone to talk to. He was doing pretty good with obtaining friends, and wondered if they would stay friends after the year. What really made him nervous was the fact that his parents would be coming during the next semester, and he wondered what he would say to them.

He talked a bit during his seminar groups, but he didn't have a lot to say. He just told him how his parents placed a lot of pressure on him, and how he really felt like he was doing his best, but he also felt like he was going to fail them no matter what he did. "So, Aiden, how have the days been to you?" the lady counselor asked. They got a new counselor after the other guy left, because his wife became pregnant.

"I've been talking to my friends a lot," he replied. He shifted a bit in his chair, and tried to find a comfortable groove. "I wonder if I'll stay friends with them after school is done."

"Do you all live close by?" she asked. Aiden shook his head and wondered that himself. If anything, they could all meet after school and just hang out, but would his parents really let him? He wondered about it.

**ଶ**

During lunch the girls all ate their roast beef, even Clara, who was pretty much starved. She started caring less about her looks and trying to get ready in the morning, since the other girls always made her hurry up. She found it to be a bit of weight off her shoulders, since she had a lot more time to worry about her other features, like her hair. Renée was still bummed out about her jewelry box, even though she didn't have any jewelry. She mostly just kept it for her scrunchies or hairclips, but the box itself meant so much more. Estelle didn't really eat much, and looked around to see what else was going on.

"Today feels pretty boring," Estelle commented. Clara agreed, and Renée just wanted the day to end so she could go to the woodshop class. A few more moments passed and Renée left to go to her last class, she quickly got up, placed her tray away, and walked to her next class.

Leo and Jarryd came afterwards after having walked around just to stretch their legs, especially since Jarryd was going to play pretty soon. They sat down in front of Clara and Estelle, and the latter greeted them. Jarryd looked away when his face grew red, and Leo shrugged his shoulders and greeted her in return. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"It's just another boring day," Estelle responded. Leo sighed while Jarryd scoffed down his food. Clara brought out her mirror and fixed her hair, while Estelle lowered her head and took a quick nap.

**Fourth ଶ period**

It was the last period, and Leo was just lounging around thinking of what to do for his woodshop project. He still didn't know what to do, and when everyone else had something he felt a bit slow. There was nothing in the books he wanted to do, and they all seemed a bit complicated to him. He spent the whole class time just looking at the books, and the teacher was a bit irritated by it.

By the end of the class, all the students were getting ready to leave by placing their projects away, while Leo just sat around after having put away the magazines. The door opened and in came a small, petite blonde girl with something wrapped up in cloth. Leo cocked his head up, and immediately noticed it was Renée. He placed his bag over his shoulders and walked up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't really notice him, and just continued to walk up to the teacher. He wondered what was up, and continued to follow her.

"'Scuse me, but do you know if you can fix this?" she asked. The teacher turned to her and she placed her wrapped cloth on the table. She uncovered the cloth and out revealed a broken jewelry box. The teacher looked at it, and he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"You'll have to wait until the year is over to get this fixed somewhere else," he said. Renée puffed her cheeks and lowered her head; she really wanted to fix it. The teacher walked away and Leo looked at the broken box.

"Why do you want this fixed? It looks pretty old," he said. Renée told him that it meant a lot to her, and Leo asked why. She explained how her father left it behind for her, and that she still kind of hopes he'll come back to her. Leo lowered his eyes and didn't know just how much of an impact Renée's father left her. He looked at the broken jewelry box again. "Let me fix it for you," he said.

"No offence, but I don't really trust you fixing something as valuable as my jewelry box," she replied. He scratched his head, and thought of something else. He smiled when he looked back at her.

"Then let me make you a new jewelry box for your stuff until you can get that one fixed," he said as he pointed at her box. She looked down at it, and then thought for a moment. She really wanted her box fixed, but she knew she'd have to wait until the end of the year. She sighed, and agreed to let Leo make her a new jewelry box. Leo smiled. "Great! Let me take one of these jewelry box magazines and we'll go over which one you like the most! Nothing is too far for Leo Mastrofrancesco!"

Leo went to grab one of the magazines and Renée watched as he did. She looked down at her jewelry box again, and carefully wrapped it up with her sweater. She turned back to Leo, who was throwing books left to right trying to find the one he was looking for. She gave a soft, genuine smile at the boy, and wondered how Clara couldn't stand him.

* * *

Do I detect a hint of something between Leo and Renee? Methinks they'll be getting along the most of the guys and girls. There's still Aiden, but he's a mute anyways.

What about Jarryd? Seems he's always got Estelle stuck on his mind. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen ଶ Her royal bitchiness**

The answering machine at the Ortiz home clicked on and a voice spoke from it. Cece was in the living room, and when she heard it turn on she quickly ran towards it. She pressed the delete button once she heard it, and knew it was from wherever Estelle had gone to mope around. Her parents had been sick and worried about Estelle, but Cece made the clever lie that she was staying at her friend's house and stay behind at school. It was going well for a while, but her mother grew worried when she would rarely see her daughter. Cece assured them that Estelle was alright, and because of her influence over her parents it was so easy to fool them.

Cece sat back down and continued to watch TV. She was a rather rude and hateful child, and if Estelle didn't want to be part of the family she was going to make sure she disappeared from them.

**-x-**

The week had passed and Jarryd was getting close to his tournament. He practice hard and made sure he wouldn't let down his team members, and he really wanted to win. The best thing about it all, and he would never openly say this, was the fact that Estelle waited after every practice to give him a water bottle to chug down. Of course, Leo was there to wait, but he rarely noticed the green headed boy when Estelle was there.

"Wow man, took you long enough," an impatient Leo told him.

"Shut up," replied Jarryd. Estelle turned around and grabbed a water bottle from her bag and handed it to him. His face flushed and he grabbed it quickly while giving a nod as a thank you. As nice as the gesture was, Estelle only really came along to see if she could sneak a peek at the field. She knew she was going to see it when Jarryd had his tournament, but she loved scenery so much that she wanted to see it now. Plus, she had to treat Jarryd nicely if he was going to change. "So what's going on today?" he asked.

"I dunno, I wanted to look over that jewelry magazine again since I can't find a really good one to make," Leo replied.

"Make? You're making a jewelry box?" Estelle asked, "For who?"

"Man, you girls assume everything a guy makes is for a girl," he said as he placed his hands behind his head. He had a small blush appear on his face when he replied. "But… It's for Renée, so she has something until she can get her old, crappy one fixed."

Estelle giggled and told him it was a nice thing to do, and it made Leo blush a bit more. Jarryd wanted to mock Leo about making something for a girl, but something inside him told him he would be better off not doing it. The three of them continued to walk down the hall until they saw Aiden getting a drink at the cafeteria, and he waved when he saw them. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Eh, just waited for Jarryd's slow ass to get out of practice," Leo replied, who received a not-so-light punch from the ginger. Leo grabbed his arm in pain, but looked at Aiden as he dressed a bit nicer than usual. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm just waiting for Hailey," he replied. He opened the lid of his drink and took a sip, while Leo and Jarryd gave the bluenette an odd look.

"Whoa, what the hell—you have a date?" Leo asked. He scratched the back of his head and looked at Jarryd again. They were both dumbfounded with the news but Aiden told him he was just going to talk to her. Leo eyed him. "Then why are you dressed so nicely?"

"I have a lot of clothes like this," he replied. It was true, Aiden was a formal dresser, and he was wearing a dress shirt covered by a blue sweater. He was wearing greyish jeans that still seemed dressy, and a pair of black shoes. Estelle just smiled until she saw Renée and Clara walking towards them.

"Oooh, why are you guys all huddled together?" Renée asked.

"Estelle and I were waiting for Jarryd's slow ass," Leo said as Jarryd only glared at him this time. "And we saw Aiden get a drink—he has a date today."

Renée grew a bit interested, but Clara seemed to be a bit irritated. Who would go on a date with someone who barely talked? She had to see the girl he was going with, and she looked at everyone else. "Well then I say we stay here until your 'date' comes."

Aiden shrugged his shoulders and both Estelle and Renée noticed Clara's attitude change. There was a bit of venom in that sentence and they wondered if she was getting jealous or something. Clara sat down on one of the chairs while the others did the same, and she crossed her legs and waited until someone appeared. It got a bit quiet as they waited and Renée was feeling awkward all of a sudden. She turned to Estelle who was picking her nails, and to Leo and Jarryd who seemed to be play-fighting. Aiden just sat still with his back straight and looked at the floor while Clara tapped her foot on the ground.

After waiting close to an hour, Clara raised her head and looked at Aiden. His head was lowered and she couldn't help but smirk at it. Whoever his date was obviously didn't want to waste their time with him, and she knew that as much. Jarryd was getting impatient and wanted to go to his room and shower, while everyone else still waited. "I guess she's not coming…" Aiden said as he stretched.

"Aww, is poor emo boy going to cry because no one will talk to him?" Clara said as she flicked a piece of hair back. Estelle and Renée looked at her with a bit of shock—they were surprised to see her talk like that in a while, and they wondered what was going on.

"That was mean, Clara!" Renée stated. Clara scoffed and got up from her chair. Jarryd glared at the girl while Leo wondered what was going on.

"I'm leaving, since this got boring and this 'girl' obviously didn't want to hang out with you," Clara said as she looked at Aiden. Estelle watched as she left, and quickly excused herself from the group as she went to look for her.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jarryd asked as he got up. Leo shook his head while Renée placed her hands on her hips. Aiden raised his eyebrow in confusion and wondered what he did to get Clara so angry.

"Clara, why were you being so mean?" Estelle asked as she tried keeping up with her diva friend. Clara didn't reply until they got to their dorm, and she sighed heavily once she sat down on her bed.

"Why does he have a date, yet not even flinch when I flick my hair or bat my eyelashes?" she said. Estelle raised her eyebrow and wondered if Clara really did get jealous at Aiden hanging out with another girl, but that would mean Clara was feeling something for the blue-haired boy. She sat down on her own bed and waited until Clara seemed calm enough, then told her that she needed to apologize. "Why? Because he's so boring?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but not every guy is going to fall for you," Estelle said, which put Clara in a bit of shock. She lowered her head and thought about it, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, maybe Aiden would be the first to _not_ succumb to her looks. She whined about it, but Estelle calmed her down. "It shouldn't bother you unless you have a crush on him or something…"

"Y-you're right," Clara quickly replied. She took a deep breath in and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed that she made such a scene back where everyone else was. She shook her head though—she normally didn't care about people or their feelings, so what made this group of people different? She dropped her shoulders as she ignored it, and got up from her bed. "Well, whatever. I'll apologize after or something. Let's go walk around or something."

Estelle just looked at her friend as she got up from her bed, and they both walked out of their room as they roamed around the school to let off some steam.

**-x-**

"I think she stuffs," Leo said as he sat with Jarryd down by the lounge. They were watching some of the girls pass by, and Jarryd passed by a comment on how one could tell if a girl stuffed her bra or not. Leo raised his eyebrow and wondered how Jarryd knew but the ginger had been with a few girls to know by now. Leo gave him a questioning look. "You say you hate girls but you know enough about them to know whether they stuff or not. What gives?"

Jarryd looked down to the floor to think about it, and honestly, he didn't know why he knew so much. It was like he hated them enough to examine them and how they acted incase he needed to retaliate or something, or to just avoid them better. Leo still wasn't convinced and turned his head to the girls passing by and guessed whether they stuffed or not, and Jarryd joined in. they stared at the chest of all the girls that passed by, without even hiding the fact that they were, until two girls passed by. Leo kept staring at their chest, and the one on the left had a noticeably smaller one compared to the one on the right, who had rather big ones. He was stumped whether she stuffed or not, and turned to Jarryd. "How do you tell if they stuff or not?" he asked the ginger, who turned to him.

"Well, the ones that don't stuff jiggle when they walk, at least from my experience," he replied. Leo turned to the girls, who had left by now, but noticed Estelle and Clara walking into the lounge. He nudged his elbow at Jarryd, who quickly turned to his direction, and pointed at the two girls. Jarryd turned around, but when he saw who was coming up, quickly looked away as his face flushed with embarrassment. He punched Leo's arm as the green haired boy cried in pain, "Idiot, they don't count. Don't even look at their chests."

"But they're just girls like every other girl in this school!" he shouted as he rubbed his arm to lessen the pain.

"What are you two morons talking about now?" Clara asked as she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips, who didn't seem all that impressed with the two. Leo couldn't help himself and stared at the pinkette's chest, which he noticed didn't have much. Clara was able to catch on and quickly shoved Leo off his chair, which made the boy fall to the floor. Estelle quickly walked up and asked if everything was alright, but when she saw Leo on the floor and Jarryd red as a tomato, she grew a bit worried. She walked up to Jarryd and lightly pressed her hand to his forehead.

"You look like you're burning up," she said. When the ginger tried looking up he was met with a rather large chest and quickly tried backing away, but ended up backing too far that he fell off. Leo groaned when Jarryd's elbow jabbed him in the ribs, but the ginger quickly got up and grabbed his stuff as he ran out towards the hallway, dragging Leo with him. Clara and Estelle just watched as the duo ran and the pinkette shook her head.

"Those two are complete morons," she said as she flung a strand of her hair from her face. Estelle chuckled a bit, and noted how different they were acting, but was glad to see Jarryd didn't push her hand away or got angry.

**-x-**

Renée stuck with Aiden after the drama Clara created because she felt bad, and she really believed Aiden had a date, but didn't know why the girl stood him up. He was a nice guy who was very polite, albeit quiet, but didn't do anything to offend anyone. Aiden, on the other hand, didn't really care if Hailey was going to show or not, since she had a habit of not showing up, and he wasn't one to dwell on such trivial matters. Instead, he and Renée went out to get ice cream from the cafeteria and sat down on the benches by the front gates of the school.

"Who cares about Hailey anyways, it's her loss that she missed the chance to hang with you," Renée said as she took a bite from her ice cream. Aiden stared at her for a bit, and was appreciative of the fact that she stayed behind to cheer him up. He never had much chance to talk with the blonde, but figured now would be a good chance.

"Renée, why were you brought here? I don't see anything wrong with you," he asked, which made her smile. She was pleased to know that Aiden didn't think there was something wrong with her, and she told him that she was brought because she flirted with a lot of the male teachers in her school. She had never meant to do it on purpose or for a reason to sleep with one of them, she just wanted to feel like she was wanted.

"My mom would always tell me that my dad said I was a good-for-nothing mistake, and my mom would say that one day all I'll be good at is lying on my back." Aiden seemed shocked at what he was hearing; surely his problems weren't as serious as the one Renée had, and he felt bad for the blonde. Who would treat such a bright girl with such disrespect?

"Perhaps your mother is jealous? Or maybe doesn't know how to raise someone with such high intelligence," he said, which made Renée lower her head as she began to think about it. She smiled at his compliment about her being smart, but she wasn't sure what her mother was thinking. There were times when she was little that she wanted to play with her, but the woman just brushed her off while going for the vodka. "What about your father? Where is he? Aiden asked which brought Renée out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, last I heard he left because he got tired of us," she told him. She sighed when she would think about him, and really couldn't remember much. The only thing she held on to was her jewelry box, which was given by her father. "I have a jewelry box that he gave to me when I was little, and I think…maybe he doesn't really hate me. Maybe he left because of something my mom did, not because he was just tired."

"I think you'll find out when we start having those sessions with our parents," Aiden said. Renée frowned at the thought, and was embarrassed of her mom because all she did was drink, and as a result, was drunk 24/7. Still, maybe her mother would confess, or even tell her something new, about her father.

* * *

Damn, Clara. Well, sorry for the late update, 'twas just getting some other stories out. I hope you enjoyed this one


End file.
